Taken
by maddiegirl56
Summary: Austin and Ally have just broken up after dating for a school year. What will Austin do when Sarah's granddaughter, Piper, kidnaps Ally? Will he be able to save her before it's too late? Sequel to Forgotten! I highly suggest you read Forgotten before you read this! Auslly and maybe a little Trez!
1. Taken

**Hey! I'm back and ready to PARTY! Okay, so this is the sequel to Forgotten. Almost everyone who voted wanted this story, so BAM! It's called Taken, and I hope you like it! Okay, so for my disclaimers, I ask you readers two favors. One, PLEASE give me prompts! I will use ALL OF THEM I PROMISE! Two, what should I call my new set of disclaimers? Please PM me or put your prompts and suggestions in a review! I'll give shoutouts to the people whose prompts I use and the person who gives me the idea for what I'll call my next set of disclaimers. For now, I have to do a boring one: I don't own A&A.**

* * *

**Taken**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

Nine months. The amount of time in a school year. The amount of time a mother is pregnant before a baby is born. The amount of time I was happy. The amount of time before everything came crumbling down.

* * *

_"Austin, you're late again," I scold him as he walks into the practice room. "I've been waiting here for an hour."_

_ "Aww, c'mon, Als," he says, walking closer to me with his hands behind his back. "I saw this new flower shop, so I got you a bouquet!" He then produces a beautiful bouquet of bright red and white roses from behind his back. "I thought I'd make it on time, but the line was really long, and the store's on the other side of the mall. Plus, it's the day after school got out _and _it's a Friday, so the mall's super crowded." I take the flowers, smiling. He seems to have the best reasons for being late. I hold his shoulder with the hand that's not holding the flowers, rise up on my tip toes, and give him a light kiss on the lips. He smiles. "So I'm forgiven?" he asks._

_ "Yes," I say. "But _please _try to not be late anymore. All this is sweet, really, but it seems like every time we make a date to practice, you always end up late because you're getting me chocolates, or flowers, or a signed instrument…"_

_ "So you don't like it?" He looks more hurt than a kicked puppy. Great, now I'm guilty._

_ "No! No, no. Austin, I love all of it. It's just, could you try to find different days to do it?" I don't know if that made any sense…_

_ "Sorry," he says sadly. He sits down next to me on the piano bench with an upset look on his face._

_ "Austin, please don't be like this," I complain to him. _

_ "Like what?" he asks._

_ "Like that," I reply, gesturing to his sad, slouching figure. He sighs._

_ "It just feels like whenever I get something for you, you say a quick thank you and start telling me I'm late, or I'm doing something wrong."_

_ "C'mon, that's never happened." He raises an eyebrow. "Well, if you would just get to our practice on time, I wouldn't scold you."_

_ "But I get here as soon as I can after I get you whatever I get you!" he raises his voice a bit._

_ "That's the thing! I don't care about that stuff you get me! I care about practice! I care about our careers!" I yell at him. Then, I cover my mouth. That did _not _come out how I wanted it to. _I love the stuff you get me!_ I think to myself. I probably should've said it. _

_ "Well if you care about our careers so much and I'm _obviously _making it _so _much harder for you, maybe we should BREAK UP!" Austin shouts with tears in his eyes. By now, we have gotten off the piano bench and are now facing each other from opposite sides of the room. _

_ I want to say 'No! I don't want to break up! We can get through this!' but it comes out as "Maybe we SHOULD!" _

_ "I wish-" he starts, but he cuts himself off and just opens the door behind him and storms out of the room. Last year, after he got his memories back, we, along with Trish and Dez, made a pact to never, under any circumstances, wish anything bad upon anyone in Team Austin. We learned our lesson the hard way. I sigh, wondering what he might have said. Then, I just sit down on the floor and cry. Weird, just a year ago, we had a fight. Well, sort of. He just wanted to write the love song for Kira and I got jealous and ran out of the room. It's May 27. Exactly one year since Austin lost his memory. Finally, I cry myself dry and just sit there in silence until my dad comes and takes me home._

* * *

Was that really only yesterday? Was it only two days ago that Austin and I went to Phil's Fun Town and kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel? I sigh.

"You gonna ring me up or what?" a customer asks. He's balding with a fiery red beard.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I say, looking at the red electric guitar. I hold back the tears because the guitar reminds me of Austin. "That'll be five hundred fifty dollars." He pays me and walks out of the store.

Then, I see a familiar blonde mess of hair. Austin doesn't come in the store, though. He just walks by, but I see him glance inside at me. "She's in there, Dez," I hear him say after he walks past. They must be on the bench next to the store.

"Well, duh!" Dez says. "You should go talk to her."

"Ha! Like she'd listen. She probably hates me. Either she won't listen to me, or she'll get mad at me and say my apology is too late," Austin remarks.

"Austin-" I don't get to hear what Dez has to say because a beautiful blonde girl with bouncy curls sashays into the store. She looks around my age.

"Hi!" she says cheerily.

"Hi," I reply.

"Oh my gosh! I _love_ this store! It's so nice! And OMG! Your hair is beautiful! And your shoes are to _die _for!" I look down at my plain pink flats.

"Thanks," I say. This girl seems nice.

"I'm Piper," she says.

"I'm Ally."

"I know. You're coming with me." With that, her eyes turn gold, but before I can even wonder why, I'm whisked away in a dark cloud with Piper looking relaxed next to me.

"What the heck?!" I shout over the roaring noise of the cloud.

"I hate to do this, but I'm _kinda _kidnapping you. It's for a good cause, though! And don't worry, the living conditions will be _amazing!"_ she says excitedly.

"You're _kidnapping _me? Why?"

"My grandma's making me," she replies guiltily. "She wanted me to, like, trap you in a dungeon, but I'm like, 'Listen, Grandma Sarah. I may be a Shadow, but I'm not cruel or mean or evil!' And then Grandma's all like, 'Austin and Ally are a tough couple. If they have a problem, it'll be hard for them to solve, even with your help.' And I'm like, 'There isn't a problem I can't solve.'"

"Wait, _Sarah's _your grandma?" I ask, shocked. She nods.

"She told me you'd remember her. She also wanted me to tell you she said hi."

"Okay… I guess as long as this'll help Austin and me make up…"

"Yay! I knew you wouldn't be mad! This is gonna be _so _fun! I _love _love!" I don't say anything. Of course I still love him. Our break up was a spur of the moment thing.

Finally, I say, "Are we almost there? I think I'm getting cloud-sick." Just then, we fall out of the cloud onto a gigantic pillow. I climb off the pillow, and Piper follows.

"Welcome to our mansion! My grandma says we have to live here together so you can't escape, but I'm excited! It'll be like a slumber party every night! Until Austin comes to save you… Anyways, let me show you around!" Piper drags me around the gigantic mansion, showing me my bedroom, her bedroom, the movie room, the kitchen, the back yard, and about ten other rooms. Maybe this won't be so bad. The bad thing is that I already miss Austin. I hope he comes soon. I also hope Piper and I can be friends after this is all over. She's a lot nicer than Sarah. Before I know it, I'm in my bedroom in a pair of pajamas I found in my full closet, and I'm falling asleep.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 1! Tell me what you guys think! Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Any disclaimer prompts? Any idea what might happen next? Think I'm asking too many questions? Yeah, me, too. Anyways, don't forget to give me prompts for disclaimers! EVERY PROMPT IS A GOOD ONE! MAKE THEM CRAZY! LIKE UNICORNS OR SOMETHING! Just keep them rated G! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Love y'all!**

**~Maddie :)**


	2. She's in My Head!

**Hello! So, here's chapter 2! Tell me in a review if it's confusing and I'll PM you explaining it. It's kinda confusing... Anyways... MY DISCLAIMER! Oh, so I was gonna use supercalifragilisticexpealidocious from Fiolet4eva, but I didn't really wanna type it out every time, soooooo yeah. I'm going in order of prompts from first to last. I already have like 4 so thank you! This first one is based off of the prompt from Fiolet4eva (Same person as the suggestion for the title, just clarifying, not sure why I clarified but oh well): Ross meets Kelli Berglund and Laura gets jealous. **

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part I**

**Me: Hey, Laura.**

**Laura: *Angrily* Hey, Maddie.**

**Me: You okay?**

**Laura: No. Look over there. *Points to where Ross is talking to a pretty girl***

**Me: Who's that?**

**Laura: Kelli Berglund. The girl who plays Bree on Lab Rats. **

**Me: OMG I LOVE HER! *See's Laura's face* I mean, pshh who's she? What's Lab Rats? I love you more than I'll ever love her!**

**Laura: Thanks, Maddie. **

**Me: Ross is coming over here.**

**Ross: Hey, ladies.**

**Laura: *Doesn't talk***

**Me: *Whispers to Ross* She's jealous you were talking to Kelli.**

**Ross: Laura, I'm sorry! You know I love you and only you! Please forgive me!**

**Me: She'll forgive you! If...**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**She's in My Head?!**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

I'm outside Sonic Boom, arguing with Dez over whether or not I should go in and apologize to Ally. I know I overreacted, but what if she doesn't listen to my apology? And, either way, why should I listen to Dez? It's Mr. "Love Whisperer's" fault Ally and I broke up anyways. "Get her gifts every time you have practice," he said. "She'll love them and you," he said. Well, she doesn't love me now, does she?

I heard a huge roaring sound coming from the store. "This conversation is _not _over," I say sternly. I rush to the store, only to see a huge black cloud disappear before my eyes. When I look behind the counter, Ally's gone. "Dez!" I shout, running back outside. "Ally's gone! I saw this huge cloud, and she was gone. This is all my fault! It's probably Sarah again! I shouldn't have been so stupid!" I sit down on the bench and put my head in my hands, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Yeah, dude. You really messed up. Like, overly big time _totally _messed up," Dez replies.

"Not. Helping. Dez," I say, annoyed and angry. I stand up abruptly. "We have to get her back."

"'Cause you still _looooooove _her," Dez coos.

"Well, that's a given. But _also _because she's one of our _best friends," _I state plainly.

"Right. So, where would she be?" Dez says.

"Dunno," I reply.

"Well, we better start looking, then."

* * *

After a long day of looking for Ally with no success, I finally get home. I take a fast shower and go to bed.

_I'm back in those days when Ally and I first started dating. Right after I got my memories back. We were happy, as were Trish and Dez. I hold the door for Ally as we walk into our first class on the first day of school. Funny, we have every single class together, even our electives. Spanish and music. I guess I ended up as smart as her when we tested for which classes we were going to be in._

_ "Austin, you don't have to carry my books," Ally says as I set her books down on the desk the teacher tells her to sit at._

_ "Yeah, I do," I reply, smiling. She smiles and blushes. _

_ The dream changes. Why, why, _why? _She was about to say I was perfect. I swear, if Sarah did this…. I'm surprised to see a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights. _

_ "ALLY!" I exclaim, rushing towards her and wrapping her in a bear hug. "Is it really you?"_

_ "I-I think so," she says, pulling away. "Is it really you?" I nod._

_ "I'm soooo sorry for the other day! I overreacted, and we never should have broken up. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! Where are you? Did Sarah take you? Are you okay?" I say in a rush. _

_ "Yeah, I'm fine," she replies, completely ignoring the first part of my rant. "I don't know where I am. I'm in a mansion somewhere. And Sarah didn't take me. It was Sarah's granddaughter, Piper. She's a Shadow, but she's not evil. She's actually pretty nice. Apart from the whole kidnapping thing. Sarah made her do it. But, she has to live in this mansion with me, and I don't know how much more of her I can take. She's super hyper and kinda annoying."_

_ "Oh," I say. "At least you're okay. Tomorrow, see what information you can get outta her. Dez, Trish, and I will stop at nothing to save you. Well, Trish doesn't know you're gone yet…"_

_ "Hey, I just realized, how are we doing this? Speaking to each other in dreams, I mean."_

_ "I dunno. It just kinda happened. Well, I was sorta, kinda dreaming of you…"_

_ "Huh. I was dreaming of you, too. Maybe that's how it happened!" she says excitedly. She dreamed of me. She dreamed. Of me! That's making me more excited than it should. Well, then again, it could mean she still loves me…_

_ "Maybe, if we just dream of each other, we'll see each other!" I suggest._

_ "Yeah! So, all I have to do is dream of you every night 'till you find me."_

_ "Shouldn't be hard," I say cockily. She smiles and rolls her eyes. "And it shouldn't be hard to dream of you, either." I pull her into a hug. "I miss you, Als." She hugs back._

_ "I miss you, too." Then, the dream fades._

My eyes flutter open. That was Ally. I saw her. Talked to her. She misses me! I need to save her, but how? I don't even know where she is! _Austin? _I hear a voice inside my head.

"Ally?"

_What's going on? Why do I see your room?_

"That's really you?" I say. "Why are you in my head?"

_I'm still asleep. You don't have to be so loud._

_ Sorry, _I say in my mind.

_Much better. But really, what's going on?_

_ I don't know. But, I need to change, so if you could wake up, that'd be great._

_ Yeeeah…. But, I'm going back to sleep in fifteen minutes. I'm exhausted, and I don't know if I can survive Piper. _I feel an emptiness in my head.

"Ally?" I say. No answer. She's awake. I change quickly and get ready. I eat a quick breakfast and walk out of the house. I head to Sonic Boom because I know Trish and Dez will be there.

_Austin? _I hear Ally's voice in my head again.

_Yeah, I'm here, obviously. It's my head, _I think back to her.

_Great. So, I was thinking. What if I sleep during the day, and you sleep at night, obviously, so we can talk to each other all the time? _

_ Sounds like a good idea. But, we should allow an hour in between so we can shower and stuff…_

_ Obviously. And the other person would need to be able to wake up and fall asleep easily so the one who's awake can use the restroom and stuff without…. Uh... _Issues…

_ Easy. So, what does the inside of my head look like? _I wonder.

_It's a mess. I need to organize in here. Hurry up to Sonic Boom._

I have to be careful to watch what I think, now. Is it weird that I can _feel _Ally messing around in my head? Whatever. I wait for her to clear out an area, and then I throw up a cement/iron fortress around a small corner of my brain. I decide to store all my private thoughts in there. _What do my thoughts look like? _I ask Ally.

_There all in file folders. At least you're semi-organized. _Just what I need. I mentally move the file labeled _Ally _to the inside of my mental fortress. Wow. I can, like, _see _the file. And it's huge. I also make sure to pretend I'm standing inside the fortress when I'm thinking things I don't want her to see. I finally arrive at Sonic Boom. _Don't tell them I'm in here, _Ally says.

_Why not? _ I ask. Then, I think about what it would sound like if someone else told me someone was in their head. _Never mind. _I feel her smirking. It's weird how I can feel her moving and making facial expressions.

"Hey, Trish. Hey, Dez," I say as I walk in the store. Trish and Dez are sitting on the counter, playing some game.

"Hey, Austin," they say at the same time.

"Did you tell Trish about Ally?" I ask Dez.

"Not yet," he replies.

"Speaking of Ally, where is she?" Trish asks. I tell her the story of what happened. Suddenly, I feel Ally trying to break through the wall I put up in my head.

_What are you doing? _I ask.

_Trying to break down the wall. No pun intended. _She tries again.

_You're not gonna get through, _I tell her. She's silent.

"So, she got kidnapped by Sarah's granddaughter, Piper, and you can talk to her in dreams if you dream about each other," Trish says.

"Yup, pretty much," I reply.

"Awww, you dreamed about Ally," Dez says, making a heart with his hands. I feel Ally raise an eyebrow. I forgot she can see and hear what I see and hear. I actually think she has all my senses. Creepy.

"Dez, can you not?" I ask.

"Whatever," he says, not questioning me. He knows this is hard, with Ally being gone and all.

_I'm not gone. I'm right here, _I hear her say in my head.

_But, I can't see you, and this isn't exactly what I meant. I want you here, in Miami, with me._

_ You'll save me. Everything will turn out okay in the end. It always does._

_ Is this what it was like when I lost my memories? So close, yet so far away. You're right here, speaking to me, but it's not the same. _I feel her nod sadly.

"AUSTIN!" Trish yells.

"What?" I say.

"You weren't answering. You were just staring off into space for like five minutes."

"Oh. Sorry."

"He was probably daydreaming about Ally," Dez remarks. Luckily, I filed that statement inside the fortress before he finished, so Ally doesn't know what he's saying.

"You have no idea," I reply.

"Uh oh," Trish says. "What do we tell Mr. Dawson?"

_Tell him Mom offered me a free ticket to go stay with her, but I had to leave right when she said, and I forgot my phone. She doesn't have a cell phone or a landline, and my dad doesn't know how to work video chatting or e-mail, so there's no way he can reach her to ask if I'm okay, _Ally says. I suggest that to Trish and Dez.

"Great idea!" Trish says.

"It was all Ally," I reply. I feel Ally stop what she's doing, and I feel her eyes widen. Trish and Dez give me weird looks. "I mean, that's what she would do," I add quickly. Trish nods, while Dez's eyes widen.

"I just remembered that I have a meeting with Jimmy today about Austin's new music video! Gotta go!" Dez says, and he runs out of the store.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I ask.

"I have to work Ally's shift," Trish says hopping off the counter.

"Oh. Need any help?" I ask.

"You? Work? That sounds even worse than _me _working."

_Not when I'm in here telling you what to do, _Ally thinks smugly.

_Oh, shut it, _I tell her playfully. She mentally shoves my shoulder lightly, and I feel her smiling.

"Yeah, you're right," I say. I think I'm getting better at talking to Ally without zoning out. I walk out of the store.

_So, would it be weird if I asked you what you want to do? _I ask.

_A little, _she says. _But, since you kinda already asked-_

_ Wait! I just got an idea! We're gonna go to the beach and I'm gonna surf! And you'll know what it's like! This is gonna be awesome! _I start running home.

_Austin, I'm horrible at surfing. _I mentally raise an eyebrow. _Oh, right. _She's finally done organizing my thoughts.

_Thanks for cleaning up in there, I guess, _I add as an afterthought, no pun intended.

_No problem. _I finally get home. I run up to my room.

_This is the part where you wake up so I can change and go to the bathroom. _

_ Right. I'll be back in an hour. Talk to you then._

_ Yeah. _I feel Ally wake up. "Ally?" I ask. No answer. Good. Now, talking to Ally in my head is like second nature. I wonder what her head looks like. I think about the fortress I put up in my head. I wonder if she'll do the same thing. I quickly go to the bathroom, put on my hot pink swim trunks, grab my yellow surf board, and head over to the beach to wake for Ally to go back to sleep.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! Weird chapter name... Any better ideas? If I use a suggestion of yours I'll give you a shoutout! As always, thanks for reading and please review! Love you!  
**

**~Maddie**

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part I Continued**

**Ross: But, that's your job! And don't speak for Laura!**

**Me: Laura, will you forgive Ross if he does my disclaimer?**

**Laura: *Nods***

**Ross: *Rolls his eyes and mumbles* Girls. *Talks normally* Maddie doesn't own Austin and Ally or anything else that isn't hers.**

**Laura: Yay! I forgive you! *Hugs Ross***

**Ross: *Hugs back***

**Me: And that's my que to find a reason to leave. Oh look! I have lunch with Megan and One Direction right now! *Get's text from Megan* *Reads text* _Hey, Maddie! I'm having lunch with One Direction! Wanna come?! _*Replies YES* *Squeals and runs to Megan's house to get ready* **

**The End**


	3. Home Alone, Sorta

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! I like the beginning, not so much the ending. Whatever. So, I watched Couples and Careers on Youtube and I literally almost CRIED! LIKE THERE WERE TEARS IN MY EYES! I won't give any spoilers in case you don't want 'em, but if you do, just PM me. So, here's the disclaimer. Prompt from Cataniagirl: Porcupine eating a carrot. **

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimer: Part II**

**Dez: *Looking at something on practice room floor***

***Me, Megan, Austin, Ally, and Trish walk in***

**Trish: What are you doing, Bozo?**

**Megan: Is that a porcupine?**

**Dez: Yup!**

**Ally: Dez, there's no animals in the store!**

**Dez: I don't see a-**

**Ally: *Cutting him off rudely* There doesn't have to be a sign for you to know there's no animals in the store!**

**Dez: I didn't bring him up here, anyways.**

**Austin: If you didn't, who did?**

**Me: *Looks at Austin* **

**Me and Austin: ZALIEN PORCUPINE!**

**Trish: *Slaps me and Austin upside the heads***

**Megan: C'mon, Ally, it's eating a carrot!**

**Everyone except Ally: AWWWWWWWWWWWWH!**

**Ally: *To porcupine* Get out! *Points to door***

**Porcupine: Not until Maddie does the disclaimer.**

***Everyone gasps***

* * *

**Home Alone, Sorta.**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

I spend an hour sitting in my room. Surprisingly, Piper doesn't come in. I sigh, thinking about my new sleeping schedule. Eleven hours of sleep during the day, thirteen hours of being awake at night. At least I get to talk to Austin. Then, I think about that concrete wall Austin made in his head. What's behind that wall? Finally, the hour passes and I go back to sleep. How I manage to sleep so much, I have no idea.

I'm back in the white room that is Austin's head. Something's different about it, though. I look around and pictures of Team Austin are everywhere, and a jar of pickles is on a desk. Let me get something straight: I only have Austin's senses when I want to. I pretty much just think that I want to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste everything he does, and I just kinda do. It's a weird concept.

"How'd you do this?" I ask.

_It was easy. I just imagined everything there, _I hear his voice say. When he's thinking when he talks to me instead of actually talking, his voice is the perfect volume. When he actually talks, it's like a thousand people are screaming in my ears. I sit on the couch that's against the wall of the fortress and think about having all of Austin's senses, and suddenly I'm looking at the beach through Austin's eyes.

_I wish I was really there with him, _I think to myself. Austin can't read my thoughts when I'm in here, but I can read his. It'll probably be the other way around when he's in my head.

"There's no one here," I say.

_I know. I found a place no one was. Great, huh? _It _is _great, but it reminds me of a date we went on. We had a picnic in this exact spot. Austin said he found this place, and he did, but not today. He found it a while ago. I remember him telling me he found this place the morning of our date. Of course, he doesn't mention that today. Both of us know it's better not to talk about our past right now. Austin turns his head to his yellow surf board. _It's time, _he says dramatically.

"Uh oh." Austin laughs, grabs his surfboard, and runs into the water. I feel the water on…. His legs? My legs? Our legs? I'll never get used to having all his senses…

Austin paddles out. He sees a huge wave. _You ready, Als? _

"No."

_ Too bad. Here we go! _The wave comes, and Austin stands up on his board. I feel the water misting his face and the ocean breeze blowing through his hair.

"Whoo hoo!" He yells. I smile, ignoring the ringing that's now in my ears. He dives off the board. I forget to hold my breath, but I find I can breathe fine, even when he's under water. Austin comes up laughing. "That was awesome!" he exclaims.

"Austin, shhhh," I say, now getting a headache.

_Right, sorry. But wasn't that fun?! _I nod. How he knows I nodded without actually seeing me, I don't know. I feel his mouth curve up into a smile as he sits on his board. He starts paddling again, duck-diving under a few waves, heading towards a wave even bigger than the first.

"Austin, that wave is huge. Are you sure you can-"

_I'm Austin Moon. There's nothing I can't do._

"You can't sleep without Dougie," I remind him. He rolls his eyes, which makes me a little nauseous. "Don't roll your eyes. Please."

_Why not? _He rolls his eyes a bunch of times.

"If you don't want my pickles to make a reappearance all over your head, you'll just stop." He stops quickly. "Good move, Moon." Just then, the huge wave comes over him, but he's not ready. He wipes out, and I see him looking around frantically under water. He doesn't know which way's up and which way's down. He starts swimming. His head finally comes up, but before he can take a breath, another wave comes over him and he's forced back under.

_Ally, help! _He says, terrified. He's still flailing in the water, doing somersaults. _I can't see a thing! I'm running out of air! _I don't know what to do, so I try to calm him down.

"Try to swim up." He starts swimming in a direction I hope is toward the surface. We're pretty deep if it is. He starts panicking as his oxygen supply continues to drop.

_I'm not gonna make it, _he nearly screams in his thought.

"Austin, you're going to make it! You hear me? You're going to come out of that water, and you're going to be fine. When you were in a coma for a month last summer, everyone lost hope. No one thought you were going to make it. Well, except me. But even I started losing hope! And guess what? In case you didn't notice, you did make it! You can do anything, survive anything! I won't let you die. You _will _get to the surface!" I shout. I refuse to believe he's going to drown.

Finally, his head comes out of the water, and he treads water, gasping for air. He doggy paddles over to his surf board. He gets on and paddles back to shore. Once there, he just lies down in the sand. It's a while before he talks to me again. _Thanks. _

"I didn't do anything," I say, confused.

_Yeah, you did. That little speech gave me more energy or something. I was ready to give up, but then you came in and saved me. Again._

"Again?"

_Don't you remember? You're _kinda _the one who gave me my memories back last year. _

"But, that doesn't count as saving you."

_Yeah, it does. You gave me my life back. _

"It was your memories, not your life."

_You try losing your memories. Or dealing with Sarah. You'd think differently. _

"Well, I'm dealing with Piper…"

_Sarah's scarier. I nearly died of fear._

"Uh huh. I thought you weren't scared of anything?"

_Oh, Ally, Ally, Ally. It's called a 'Tough Guy Image.' I'm scared of lots of stuff. Dying, losing the ones I love, failing, losing my ability to sing… The list goes on._

"Oh."

_Mmhm. So, again, thanks for saving me last year. I don't think I ever thanked you for that._

"No problem. I'm kinda happy you lost your memories, though. I mean, look how it turned out." The image of us kissing fills his head. So much that I'm disconnected from his senses. I look all around me at the strange sight. It's like I'm watching a clip from a movie on loop. He leans in and kisses me for a while, and we pull away, and it restarts. But, all of a sudden, it all disappears.

_And look what happened after that, _he says bitterly. A clip of us fighting and breaking up fills his head, along with a clip of a huge black cloud in Sonic Boom. That was when I was kidnapped. _It's all Sarah's fault, too. If she hadn't taken my memories, then none of that would've happened. Everything would be normal and we'd all be happier. _Is he saying that he wishes we had never kissed? Never dated?

"Yeah. Then you'd still be with Kira and everything would be _perfect. _You'd be with the _perfect _girl, going on _perfect _dates, being the _perfect _couple, having a _perfect _life. Not to mention the _perfect _career with the _perfect _record label and your _perfect _voice with all the girls swooning over your _perfect _hair and _perfect _face and _perfect _lips. You'd end up having a _perfect _wedding and _perfect _kids and a _perfect _house. And then there'd be your poor little songwriter. The only thing in your life that _wouldn't _be perfect." I realize that the sun has set. I quickly wake up. I needed to get away from him.

I just sit there on my bed with a blank face. That is, until the tears come. They flow in rivers, soaking my sheets. Piper bursts through the door.

"Ally! What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She says, walking over to me and sitting on my bed. I'm not going to tell her about Austin and my newfound way of communicating with him. Like I'm gonna use it again.

"Yeah," I reply. "I just miss home. And my friends." Piper puts her arm around me in a half-hug.

"I know. I would, too. I really hate doing this. Like, no joke. But, one thing I didn't tell you was that my grandma said that if I didn't kidnap you, she would. And she wouldn't have been so generous. Also, she visited me in a dream last night. She said that Austin has a week to come save you, or…" she trails off.

"Or?" I ask, motioning for her to continue.

"Or she comes and-er-" Piper runs a finger across her neck.

"Or she comes and kills me?!" I exclaim. Piper nods sadly. Austin and I need to make up. "Why?"

"Beats me. I'm so sorry, Ally." Piper hugs me, and I hug back. I know she really is sorry. She really is a good person, despite her ancestry.

Suddenly, I feel something weird. It's like there's a presence in my head. I look at the clock. It's been an hour since I woke up. Austin's here.

_Go away, _I think to him.

_As if. _I feel him sitting on the floor. Then, he says. _Whoa! I can see everything you see! That's so cool! I just, like, thought about it and-_

_ Yeah. That's how you do it, _I think back, cutting him off.

_Is that Piper? She's pretty. And not scary. And pretty, _Austin says dreamily.

"Ally? Ally!" Piper says, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "How long were you zoning out? Did you hear anything I just said?" I shake my head. She rolls her eyes. "Ugh. Now I have to retell it. It was hard enough the first time. Whatever. Continuing with the whole 'Austin has a week to save you or Sarah comes and kills you thing'-"

"Nice job being subtle about it. Like I'm not already terrified," I say, cutting her off. I feel that Austin's in shock about what Piper just said.

"Sorry," she says, wincing. "Anyways, Grandma says that if Austin doesn't save you in a week, not only will you meet a painful death, but so will Austin. Ally, Austin _has _to find you! I _love _his music! I need to go to a concert! But I haven't been able to! Ally, Austin can't die! He's just too perfect! You can't let him die! He just can't die!" I give her a look. "And I really wanna be friends with you! We can't be friends if you're dead!" she adds quickly.

_An Austin Moon fan, _Austin says smugly in my head. I know he's trying to get his mind off the fact that we both might die, but I can't help but be annoyed.

_Really, Austin? After everything you just heard, _that's _the first thing you say?_

_ I'm sorry! I guess it's safe to say I'm kinda in denial. I mean, this can't be happening, can it? Would Sarah really kill us if I don't find you in a week? And why a week? Why not a month? Or a year? I mean, do you even know where you are? You could be in Africa, for pancakes' sake! What if I don't find you in time? Ally, I can't die a painful death! You can't die a painful death! This is-_

_ Austin, shut up, _I say, cutting him off. I'm still upset about our conversation at the beach.

_Just tell me everything's gonna be okay, _he says in a quieter voice than before.

_Everything's gonna be okay, _I mumble in my thoughts to shut him up. He nods and sits back down. He stood up during his little rant. I sigh and give him a chair, which he thanks me for and sits in. It's weird. I feel him doing everything as if I'm seeing him, but I can't.

Piper must think I'm sighing out of fear because she says, "Don't worry, Ally. Austin will find you in no time. No distance is too large when it comes to the one you love."

"But Austin and I broke up," I deadpan.

"Oh. Well, no distance is too large when it comes to your best friend."

"We've been fighting a lot lately."

"Then no distance is too large when it comes to you two! Gosh!" Piper thinks for a moment. "Wait, YOU TWO BROKE UP?!" I nod. "But Auslly's like, perfect!" There's that word again. I feel Austin wince when he hears her say it. He must be thinking of earlier, too.

"Piper, I-uh-I have a songbook back home. It's really special to me. Would you mind getting it for me?" I ask. I want to be alone. Well, alone as I can be with a certain blonde hanging out in my head.

_That makes two of us, _the blonde in question says. I roll my eyes. _Uh, you were right. You might wanna think me up a bucket. Pancakes are coming, and coming fast. _I quickly imagine him a bucket and feel him puking in it. Ew.

"Sure, but I'll be gone for a while. Like, twelve hours."

"That's okay. But, I'll probably be asleep when you get back."

"Kaykay. See you tomorrow, I guess." With that, she disappears into black smoke.

_So, you gonna give me the grand tour?_ I sigh and walk around the mansion, showing Austin each room. I feel him getting an idea. He gets this face. Uh oh.

_Austin, whatever you're planning- _I'm cut off by him singing at the top of his lungs.

_Flip a switch__  
__Turn up the lightning__  
__Get it right__  
__Show 'em how it's done_

_Freak it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up_

_It's coming down to you right now  
They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make) make  
Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make) make  
Make 'em do a double take  
What up?_

"Why?" I ask out loud, very annoyed with him.

_Ah! My ears are crying now. Remember? You gotta think what you wanna say so I don't go deaf. Anyways, I was in the mood to sing._

_ At the top of your lungs?_

_ Yup._

I sigh, smile, and roll my eyes. I quickly think up a bucket for him.

_I…. Hate… You, _he says in between his heaving and puking.

_Aww, that's a shame. _I feel his glare. I head down to the kitchen to get myself some fruity mint swirl ice cream. Then, I head to the movie room. I feel Austin disconnect from my senses when he sees what movie I'm watching. _Titanic. _He always cries in this movie. One time, we had a movie night date, and I chose _Titanic. _By the end, he was crying on my shoulder, and I was comforting him. Quite a strange sight if you ask me.

_But you loved it, _he says, smirking.

_How did you- _

_ You need to hide your thoughts better. Ooh! Here's an interesting file. It's a big one, too. Austin Moon. Huh. I think I'll be entertained enough while you watch your movie. _I can feel the smile of amusement on his face.

_Austin, if you even _think _about looking through that file-_

_ I think you want me to. I mean, if you didn't, you would've hidden it in a fortress, like me. Unless, you don't know how, do you? It's quite simple, really. _

_ I know how, but I don't know how to make it stay there._

_ Aw, that's too bad. Well, go on. Watch your little movie about people dying on a sinking boat. I'll just be minding my own business in here. Hey, think me up a bean bag chair or something, will you? _I didn't want to, but he got me thinking about bean bag chairs, and one suddenly appeared._ Thanks, Love, _he says. He's clearly enjoying this.

_Love, huh? Austin, in case you haven't noticed, WE BROKE UP! DONE! FOREVER! _Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but I'm annoyed and upset with him. He puts the file down slowly and doesn't say a word for the next four hours. I feel him just sitting on that bean bag chair. I hate this. Even when he's not doing anything, he manages to make me feel guilty.

_Austin? You still in there? _I ask cautiously. He doesn't say anything. _Look, I know that was harsh. I'm sorry. I was just annoyed with you. _

_ No, no. Don't be sorry. You're right. We did break up. But, for the record, I said it as a joke. You know, to annoy you, push your buttons. Like, use a pet name like I don't have a care in the world while you're-_

_ I get it. _I guess he didn't mean it like that. I wish I would've known that… _Well, I just realized I'm still in my pajamas, so if you could wake up…_

_ Way ahead of you. I guess I'll see you-or be inside you… Nah that sounds weird. See you in an hour. _I feel him wake up, but I say his name just in case. When I don't get an answer, I head to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

* * *

**Chapter 3! Don't have much to say except thanks for reading and please review! Love all you Rossome people!**

**~Maddie :) **

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part II Continued**

**Trish: You heard the porcupine, too, right?**

**Ally: *Nodding* Uh huh.**

**Me, Megan, Austin, and Dez: COOL! A TALKING PORCUPINE!**

**Ally: Maddie, just do the disclaimer so the creepy porcupine will leave.**

**Porcupine: Hey!**

**Me: Ugh, fine. I don't own Austin and Ally or "Double Take." **

**Porcupine: *Jumps out window onto Zalien spaceship***

**Everyone except me and Austin: *Surprised that me and Austin were actually right***

**Me and Austin: Told ya so.**

**The End**


	4. Guess Who's Back?

**Guys, I'm still alive! OMSTARS I've been gone for a while! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter! Like, I don't even remember what day I started it, but it was way before I wrote Shopping, which, by the way, is really bad. Definitely my worst story ever. Anyways, this chapter is really long, and it has a cliffhanger ending. I'll try not to take so long next chapter! Again, I'M SO SORRY I TOOK LIKE A MILLION YEARS TO WRITE THIS! Oh, and the disclaimer is a prompt from JustBeMyselfInWriting: Me and Piper and Megan all go on some adventure. Easy enough. **

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimer: Part III**

**Megan: *With me in her totes amaze bedroom* So, what you're saying is that you know the girl who kidnapped Ally? **

**Me: Yep. She loves Auslly as much as us. She's pretty cool.**

**Piper: *Walks in* Hi! I'm Piper!**

**Megan: I'm Megan! So, we should be, like, the three besties!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Piper: Let's go on an adventure!**

**Me and Megan: Yeah! *We all leave the house and end up in Africa***

**Me: Well, this is some adventure!**

**Piper: I know, right? This rainforest is so pretty! Maybe we'll see Ally's mom!**

**Megan: I thought her mom was home. **

**Piper: Oh, yeah. **

**Me: *Stops Piper and Megan because we've come to a cliff* Woah. **

**Piper and Megan: Woah.**

**Me: I see water! Let's go cliff diving!**

**Megan: Yeah! I'll go first! *All of a sudden, we're all in supercute swimsuits* *Megan jumps off cliff into water* THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**Me: Your turn, Pipes.**

**Piper: *Gulps* I'm scared. **

**Me: If you go right now, I'll do my disclaimer without complaining when I get down. **

**Piper: Deal. *Jumps***

**Me: She could've just floated down on a black cloud. She _is _a Shadow. **

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Guess Who's Back?**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

I sit on my bed in my room. Did Ally really think I was serious when I called her 'Love?' I mean, sure, I miss her. A lot. But, I know she doesn't miss me. Like, as a boyfriend. We've made up since the fight, without actually mentioning it. I guess that's just us. We can just forget about fights. I guess we're just not ready to be together.

I can't believe we're going to die painful deaths if I can't save her in a week. And she doesn't even want to tell Trish and Dez we can communicate? I don't know how I'm going to do this. I sigh and look at the clock. It's been half an hour. I start thinking about what might be in that file folder in Ally's head. It was pretty big. I _really _want to know what she thinks of me.

Finally, the hour passes and I gladly go back to sleep. It's, like, midnight, and I'm exhausted. I close my eyes and I'm back in the white room of Ally's head. I sit in the beanbag from earlier and watch the walls. Whatever she's thinking appears on the walls. She's not thinking about anything at the moment. "Your favorite singer's back," I say in a sing-song voice.

_Bruno Mars is here? _She asks jokingly. I smile and roll my eyes.

"So I'm guessing Piper's not back?" She shakes her head. "So what do you wanna do?"

_Dunno. I'm gonna go watch TV. _

"What show?" I ask, connecting to her senses. She's walking down the glass stairs to the movie room. I guess she can watch TV in there, too.

_Talk shows, fashion shows. Nothing you'd be interested in. _I can use the time looking through that folder.

"Kay," I reply, disconnecting her senses. She sits down in a big red chair.

_If you look through that folder-_

"What are you gonna do?" I ask, interrupting her. "Beat me up? I'm in your head. Kill me? We're already gonna die in a few days."

_Way to be optimistic, Mr. Sunshine. _I don't respond. I just stand up, grab the folder, and sit back down. She doesn't say anything either. She just sits there, the TV off.

"Well? Aren't you gonna watch TV?" Ally grabs the remote and turns on some talk show I don't care about. She doesn't mention anything about the folder. She's probably giving up. I was going to go through it anyways. "Well, here goes nothing," I mumble to myself. I open the folder in my hands.

**Austin Monica Moon**

_Best friend, Music Partner, Ex-boyfriend_

The ex-boyfriend label is like a punch in the gut. I sigh and read the next section, which looks like what Ally's description of me would be.

_Soft blonde hair; warm, chocolate brown eyes with little flecks of green and gold-very good at the 'puppy dog eyes'; amazing bright smile; annoying yet endearing smirk when he's right; adorable when he's embarrassed-especially when he blushes; very good looking; sweet; optimistic; great attitude towards almost everything; loyal; ambitious; amazing singer; incredible dancer; can't write songs; loves pancakes; bad at making decisions; gives great hugs; good kisser; strong; athletic; 6ft 1in tall; 16 years old; very childish; loves stuffed animals_

Wow. She's pretty thorough. I smile at a few parts. Should I push her buttons now or wait until I read the actual thoughts and look at the pictures? Eh, I'll give her a little taste of what's to come.

"My eyes are pretty detailed," I start. "I always knew I was good at the 'puppy dog eyes.'" I feel her roll her eyes.

_You read the description. That's it?_

"For now."

_Yeah, well, it's all true. For example, your eyes really do have these little flecks of green and gold in them, but you have to look closely. And you really can't write songs. And you do love pancakes. And you give great hugs. And-_

"Ally," I say with an 'annoying yet endearing' smirk on my face, "you're rambling."

_Sorry._

"It's about how amazing I am. And I never said stop." I feel her roll her eyes and swallow the wave of nausea.

_Whatever. I don't even care anymore. _I know what she's trying to do. She's trying to act like she doesn't care so I'll lose interest. Well played, Dawson.

"That's not gonna work on me." She doesn't reply. I look through the pictures in the folder. There are _a lot. _

There are multiple pictures of me just smiling, and a few of me in mid-laugh. There's also a picture from a photo shoot I did for a magazine poster. I was leaning against a guitar. I wasn't quite smiling, but a little more curve in my lips and I would have been. The picture's a close-up, so I see the flecks of color in my eyes. I only saw them because I was looking for them, though. Either Ally's _really _observant, or she sees me way too much. It's probably both.

There are also some pictures from all the dates I took her on. I skim over those quickly. I don't want to dwell on the memories too much. There's a picture of me looking up at her from where I was sitting on the piano bench in the practice room. I recognize it as from when I lost my memories. I find it weird that this picture would be in her recent thoughts. I shrug and continue looking.

I see a picture of us hugging, a picture of me from when I was sick, a picture of me hugging Dougie the Dolphin (why does she have that in there?), and a picture of me from when I was in that coma. I must say, I look pretty hot in all of these (ego bigger than the state of Texas? Pshhh, no).

"I guess I can see why you have most of these pictures, but me when I was sick? Me when I was hugging Dougie? When I was just looking at you from the piano? Me in a coma? Are you saying you watch me sleep? Are you, like, secretly a creeper or something? Stalker, maybe?"

_I have reasons for everything. Shut up. _

"Well, can I hear these reasons? 'Cause I'm kinda creeped out at the moment. Do you really watch me sleep?"

_No! Of course not! I'm not a creeper, a stalker, or anything else you might think I am._

"Uh huh," I say suspiciously, a cocky smile on my face. "You've really got it bad don't you?" I can't wait to see how she squirms.

_No, I- Why would you- How on Earth- What do you- Why- _she pauses in her thought for a second. _You're really enjoying this aren't you?_

"More than I probably should," I reply cheekily. She doesn't say anything more.

I've been sifting through the papers in this folder for hours. There are a bunch of meaningless pictures and little mental notes (literally). A few are kind of interesting. One says _Ask Austin about that recurring nightmare he's been having. _It's dated from last year when my memories were gone. Ah. _That _recurring nightmare. **(1) **

All of a sudden, the scene in Ally's head changes. I'm no longer in that little office area that is Ally's head. Now, I'm at the school.

"What the?" I say to myself. Then, I see Ally talking to…me?

"Listen, Austin, I've been meaning to tell you something," Ally says. I quickly hide around the corner so they (we?) don't see me. Ally pulls the other me over to the bench in front of the lockers.

"What's up?" the other me asks.

"I-er-uh-erm," she sighs. "I wanna get back together." I smile. _Please _let this be reflecting her actual feelings. My smile is wiped right off my face when I hear what _I _have to say about her confession.

"You? Me? C'mon, Als, you're kidding, right? We could _never _date. You're the shy songwriter; I'm the confident singer. You like pickles; I like pancakes. We're complete opposites. Besides, why would I _want _to date you? I only did it to begin with out of pity. I knew you liked me, even when I had no memory. You were just so dorky, I felt bad that_ no one _would want to date you. Our whole relationship was fake. No way would I _actually _have feelings for you!" Kira then walks up and Dream Me puts his stupid yet muscled arm around her. Gosh, my biceps are _huge. _"Friends and partners, right?" he adds, walking away with Kira. Ally is in complete shock. She just sits down on the bench and cries. Hard.

After a few minutes, I can't take it anymore. I run to her. "Ally, I would _never _do that to you in real life. This is only a dream. I can be a jerk at times, but not show-off-you-got-back-together-with-your-ex-girlfr iend-to-your-latest-ex-girlfriend-who-is-your-best -friend-slash-songwriter jerk." Ally looks up at me as I put my arm around her shoulders. She stops crying.

"First of all, is that the real you? Second of all, what are you doing here? And third of all, did you really just see all that?"

"Yes, yes, and I'm in your head. I'd be in your dreams, too. Like, the real me. I guess Dream Me is in your dreams as well. Please tell me not all your dreams about me are of me being a complete jerky weasel. And don't say you don't ever dream about me. I mean, look at me," I say, answering her questions. Hey, if I don't have my ego, what do I have?

She shrugs. "Whatever. And no, you're not _always _a jerk in my dreams….. Can we just forget this ever happened? I don't know if-" She gets cut off as she disappears. She probably woke up. I don't bring up the subject. I'm kind of hurt that she doesn't want to talk about getting back together.

_It's really late. I should actually go to sleep. So, if you could wake up, that'd be great…_

"Uh, okay." I wake up and lay in my bed for another five minutes. Then, I take a shower, get dressed, and brush my teeth. As I'm eating breakfast, I feel the short brunette appear in my head. I check my fortress. Sturdy as ever.

_So, what's the plan? _She asks as I finish eating. I feel her connect to my senses.

_Sonic Boom. Trish, Dez, and I are helping your dad out today._

_Fun. _I hope that's sarcasm. Then again, this is Ally. I head out the front door. The mall's only a ten minute walk, and I like the fresh air. Ally hums some song in my head. I recognize it as "Can't Make It Without You," and I remember something.

_I just remembered! Ally, there should be these headphone things on the desk. I imagined them up. If you put them on, I can talk out loud and you'll hear me normally. Like, it won't sound like a thousand girls screaming in your ear. But you'll also still be able to hear me when I talk to you with my thoughts. It's the best of both worlds. _I feel her get up from the couch she was sitting on and go over to the desk. She puts on the headphones.

"So, do they work?" I ask out loud. I'm about to enter the mall.

_Wow, yeah. Good idea, Austin. I'll have to think some up for you tomorrow. _I enter the mall and walk to Sonic Boom. I'm surprised to see Trish and Dez not arguing when I walk inside. _You see them not arguing too, right? _Ally asks. I nod.

"Hey guys. Are you two actually getting along?" I ask. They both nod with surprised faces as they realize that they are, in fact, getting along.

"Guess so," Trish says.

"So, Ally's dad went to another convention. Man, I really hope that when we're all older and rich and famous, Ally won't go to so many conventions. If she does, I don't know how you're gonna deal with Bailey, Brian, and Brady," Dez tells me. I feel Ally's confused expression in my head.

"Who are Bailey, Brian, and Brady?" I ask for the both of us. I mean, it's not like Ally could ask them.

"Yours and Ally's three kids," Dez replies as if it's obvious. "Brian and Brady are twins, and Bailey's five years younger than them. The boys are very protective of Bailey, and they all get along really well. Bailey has your hair, and Brian and Brady, who are identical, I might add, have Ally's hair. They all have brown eyes, and they're all musical prodigies. None of them have Ally's stage fright, and they really express themselves in their music. Bailey can be shy at times, but she still loves performing on stage. The boys are outgoing and skilled pranksters. Bailey helps to keep them in line, despite her young age compared to them. Whenever Bailey is upset, they're right there comforting her. If a boy ever makes her cry, all they ask is 'Who are we beating up?' Also, they all have a little bit of Ally's adorkableness and a lot of your ego and confident attitude. They have the optimism both you and Ally have, and they are _very _adorable when they're little and quite the lookers when they're older. They are really smart and are at the top of all their classes in school. When they become famous, they stay down to earth and don't let the fame get to their heads. I mean, they've been famous since before they were born. Austin and Ally Moons' children. They are a pretty big deal. Even though they're the perfect kids, they can still be a handful, and, no offense, but you're not the most responsible. Although, I'm sure you'd be able to pull through for Ally. " Ally is speechless. I sort of am, too, but I shake my head to snap out of it.

"Wow, Dez. You have the future all planned out," I say as Trish remembers to close her jaw that was wide open a second ago. Dez smiles and nods. "One problem. Ally and I dated and broke up. We're not together anymore." I feel the awkwardness present in my head.

"But you want to be," Trish remarks. I just kind of cough and change the subject.

"So, there's no one in the store right now, and it's a Tuesday, the least busy day of the week here. So, what should we do?" I ask. Dez walks over with his laptop.

"I finished the music video. You should watch it." He presses play and the music video starts playing. The song we did it for is a new song Ally and I wrote about a month ago. It's called "Here Comes Forever," and it has a bunch of movie references in it. It's probably my favorite song we've ever written.

_Yeah, it really is good. Those movie references you came up with were perfect, _Ally says, responding to my thoughts. The video ends. All of a sudden, Ally disappears. Maybe Piper just got home and Ally woke up. She'll probably be back soon.

"Dez, Trish, I need to tell you something. But, you have to _promise _not to mention it after I tell you or Ally'll kill me."

"Huh?" Trish says.

"Ally and I can communicate. We just go to sleep and dream about each other, and if we're both asleep, we see each other in a dream. If one of us is awake, the other person is in their head. Literally. Right now, Ally's awake, but normally, she's in my head," I finish. I felt Ally come back during that, but I couldn't stop. I had to get this off my chest. "Well, at least I think so, I really miss her. I may be going slightly crazy," I add. Wait, that wasn't me.

_Was that _you? I ask Ally.

_Yeah. I found the controls for everything in your body. You should've hidden those in your fortress._

_Good idea, _I reply. With that, I mentally toss all the controls in my fortress. _Ha. _

"Sorry, that was Ally. She found the dumb controls. I'm not kidding or crazy. She's really here, I promise," I say to Trish and Dez, who are looking at me with weird expressions. "Here, I'll prove it." I pull up Word on Dez's laptop and say, "I'll give the finger controls back to Ally. She can connect to my senses, so she can see what I see. She'll write a song, and prove it."

_I'm not doing it. _

"Oh, yes you are," I say out loud. I see Trish and Dez's expressions and say, "I'm talking to Ally." _If you don't, _I continue, _I'll tell them about that dream you had last night. You know, the one where I broke your heart into a million pieces after you said you wanted to get back together? The one where you only stopped crying 'cause I was there, telling you it wasn't real? _Okay, that was the rudest, meanest thing I've ever said. I instantly feel bad about it. I am _such _a jerk. I really don't deserve to have her as a friend. Ally looks like a puppy that I not only kicked, but slapped and hair-pulled and beat with a stick. She quickly puts on a hard face and types a few lyrics on Dez's laptop.

_**C'mon, get loud, loud, let it out**_

_**Shout it out from the rooftops**_

_**C'mon get loud 'till they shut us down**_

After looking over the few lyrics Ally typed, Trish says, "Okay, we believe you. What should we do now?" Just then, I hear Ally scream and I hear a raspy voice in my head.

_Hello, Austin. _I quickly close my eyes so she doesn't see anything.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," I say nervously. I'm kind of panicking. I make sure all my thoughts go in the fortress, and I make the fortress stronger. I also feel where Ally has been thrown and imagine her in the fortress. I quickly type on the laptop with my eyes closed. Good thing I'm good at typing.

_**Trish, Dez, don't speak. Don't panic. Just read. Sarah is in my head. Ally's unconscious. Sarah threw her across the room. Ally's safe now; I put her in this fortress thing. But, I need you two to do something. My eyes are closed, as you can tell, so Sarah can't see where I am. I want you to take my arms and guide me upstairs to the practice room. Lay me on the couch so I can go to sleep, where I can actually see Sarah. Give me a subtle sign you see this and will do as I said. **_

I feel a light pressure on my foot. I stand up, my eyes still closed, and I feel Trish and Dez grab my arms. They bring me up to the practice room and lay me on the couch, just as I told them to. I hear them shuffling around and eventually they sit on the floor, I think. Sarah is looking around at the now bare room in my head. Now, I just have to fall asleep, even though I'm not even tired. I remember what Dez said. For Ally, I'll pull through.

* * *

**Chapter 4! This chapter is over 3,000 words long! Wowza! So, yeah! I'll try SUPER hard not to take as long this time! Thanks for reading and please review! Love you sooooo much!**

**(1) The nightmare where he told Ally how he felt and she ran off with Dallas. From Forgotten so yeah...**

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part III Continued**

**Me: *Jumps and lands safely in water* Well, that was fun. And I don't own Austin and Ally, "Can't Make It Without You," or "Here Comes Forever," or "Loud."You two have heard them, right?**

**Megan: I've heard "Can't Make It Without You" and "Loud." **

**Piper: Me, too. What's "Here Comes Forever?"**

**Me: The greatest song ever written. It's by R5. I'll show you guys when we get home.**

**Piper: Speaking of... *Takes us home in one of her Shadow clouds***

**Megan's Mom: So, what have you three been up to today?**

**Me: We went to Africa!**

**Megan: And we wen't cliffdiving!**

**Piper: And Maddie did the disclaimer without complaining!  
Megan's Mom: Awh, you three have quite the imaginations.**

**The End**


	5. Author's Note NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey! Oh my holy goodness I am SOOO sorry for not updating! I literally can't think of anything! I'm trying, I really am, but I just write a little, then can't think of anything, and exit out. But, I just want you guys to know I'm working on it and also I'm gonna do the Solos & Stray Kitties for my one-shot series. This story is NOT on hiatus, though. I'm gonna finish it. I promise. I just need to get through this chapter and I'll probably be able to update sooner. I apologize if you thought this was another chapter, and I apologize for not updating in like FOREVER! Forgive me? Love all of you and sorry again!**

**~Maddie :)**


	6. Another Fight

**Hey guys! Guess who FINALLY finished the chapter? I'll give you a hint... ME! I am SOSOSOSOOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I FEEL LIKE AN EVIL GUTLESS RAT! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Anywhoozles... Just an update on my one-shots, I'm gonna skip Tracks and Trouble. I really don't have time and I need to focus on Taken for a while. Thanks for understanding. Now, my disclaimer! Prompt by TrueBlue 5020: I'm with Ratliff or Austin or Ross and I hold their hand and their girlfriends get jealous or I'm with Dallas and Ally gets all jealous and protective or I'm dating Riker and she fangirls...or something like that. Well, here goes!**

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimer: Part IV**

**(Me with Austin)**

**Me: So, you want me to come shopping with you why?**

**Austin: Because I'm getting Ally a dress she really wants but I dunno her size and you two are the same size, so I just need you to try on the dress.**

**Me: I could've just told you the size.**

**Austin: Eh, this is more fun.**

**(We come to a busy street.) (Austin holds my hand)**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Austin: Making sure you don't die.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes***

**Trish: *Creepily lurking behind us and sees us holding hands. Texts pic to Ally***

**(Austin's phone rings)**

**Austin: It's Ally. I better take this.**

**Me: *thinks* This is a long street...**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Another Fight**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

I sit in the fortress in Austin's head, which is now very crowded. He hid everything in his head in here. I can't believe Sarah's here. Just then, Austin appears on top of the desk, but he falls over next to me. He sees me and scrambles into a sitting position.

"Ally! Are you okay? What happened?"

"She appeared and threw me across the room, but I'm fine," I reply.

"Oh my gosh! Are you hurt?" he picks up one of my arms, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'm gonna go see why she's in my head." Just like that, Austin disappears. A small window appears in the fortress and I go over to it. Through it, I see Austin and Sarah.

"Austin! Long time no see!" the old hag says.

"What are you doing here?" Austin growls. "And why did you throw Ally across the room like some rag doll?"

"Why do you care? I thought you two broke up," she responds, looking at her old lady nails.

"She's still my best friend. Now tell me why you're here."

"Just wanted to remind you that you have three days."

"Like I don't already know." Sarah laughs evilly. "Listen," Austin says, walking closer to Sarah, "if you _ever _even _think _about hurting her again," he trails off, and Sarah actually looks scared for a moment. Then, she regains her composure.

All of a sudden, I'm lying at Sarah's feet, writhing in pain. I don't know what's going on. I just know that I feel like I'm on fire and I want it to stop. My eyes are closed and I'm pretty sure I'm screaming. Sarah's laughing.

"Ally!" Austin shouts. I feel him kneel next to me. All of a sudden, it stops. I open my eyes slowly to see Sarah unconscious on the ground, and Austin is looking at her in shock.

"Did you knock her out?" I ask.

"No! She just- Whatever. It doesn't matter. Are you okay? Oh my gosh! You were literally melting. I thought- I didn't know if- I just- Ally, I couldn't-" he says, now not able to form complete sentences. He falls to his knees and just cries. He never cries. I kneel next to him and hug him.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. Shhhh, don't cry. I'm okay." He stands up so he can properly hug me. I pet his hair soothingly. "It's okay, Austin. I'm okay. See? We're both okay. Please stop crying." My shirt is soaked with tears. Austin's hugging me as tight as he can without hurting me. He still hasn't stopped crying. He sniffles.

"I thought I was gonna lose you," he says, bringing on another round of tears. "Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise that, no matter what, even if I can't save you in time, you'll never leave me. Promise me that everything will be okay."

"I promise." He burrows his face even further into my hair. He mumbles something I don't understand. "Are you gonna be okay?" I ask, trying to pull away, but not being able to move in his tight embrace. He hesitates, then nods slowly. We pull away, and I realize Sarah has disappeared.

"If she comes back-" he starts.

"I know you'll protect me," I say, cutting him off. "Now, wake up. Trish and Dez are probably worried." He nods, hugs me one more time, and kisses my head. What? Best friends can do that! Austin disappears. I find myself back in the main room, and it's back to normal. I find the headphones and I connect to his senses.

"What happened?" Trish asks.

"Dude why are you crying?" Dez asks at the same time. Austin quickly wipes his tears.

_Should I tell them?_

"Yeah. They should know what we're up against," I reply. Austin explains what happened, but not without breaking down in tears again.

"She was almost gone. I thought I was gonna lose her," he finishes. "Sarah just fell unconscious and disappeared." Fresh tears roll down his cheeks as he sits on the couch.

"Is she okay?" Dez asks. Austin nods. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because she almost wasn't. What if Sarah killed her? I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"But Sarah didn't kill her," Trish states.

"Yeah. This time. What if next time, I don't get there fast enough? What if next time, Sarah doesn't bother with torture and just kills her right out? What if-"

"Stop with the what ifs!" Trish yells.

"Yeah! How do you even know if there will be a next time? And either way, remember what I said?"

"I'll pull through for Ally," Austin says, nodding. "Yeah, I remember."

"You're gonna make a great dad," Trish says randomly. "Your three kids are gonna be lucky to have you and Ally as parents."

"Uh, Trish? Since when have I ever said anything about marrying Ally and having three kids?" Austin says.

"The other day, when Dez first explained to you the future, you said 'Yeah, Ally and I are gonna have our hands full.'" Austin blushes. He knows I'm connected to his senses.

"Anyways," Austin starts. "Now, we know Sarah's serious. She means business. She really will kill Ally and me if I don't save her in three days. And it'll be painful. What do we do?"

"We…" Trish can't think of what to do.

"We think of a way to save Ally!" Dez says.

"We don't even know where she is," Austin says. "She didn't ask Piper like she said she would!" he adds with gritted teeth.

"Sorry!" I say.

"I swear it's like you're asking to die."

"If I was asking to die then I would have, but I held on for you!" I shout. I disconnect from his senses. "Besides, you said yourself, there's no way we're gonna survive this."

"Uh, I'm gonna talk to Ally in my head," Austin says to Trish and Dez. _What do you mean you held on for me? _He asks with a softer tone of voice.

"I mean," I say, "it was like my body was on fire, like it was melting."

_It was. _

"_Anyways, _I wanted to die. I really did. It would have been so much better than what was happening. But, just as I was about to give up and let myself die, I heard you. You were telling me to stay with you. You were threatening your _biggest _fear. I didn't realize I meant so much to you. Then, I thought about what it would be like if it was the other way around. If I were about to lose you. And I knew that I had to make it. We're better together." I don't know why I didn't just go with a short explanation. He can just get these things out of me.

_Oh. Well, you're right. We _are _better together. There's no way I could make it without you._

"I know," I say smiling. He smiles, too. "We can make this. We're gonna live. We have to. We can do anything, as long as we're together. I'll ask Piper where we are when I wake up. She'll tell me and you'll come save me with plenty of time. We can do this!"

_You're right! You always know when we're gonna be okay. If you say we can do this, we can do this! _He agrees optimistically. "Guys, we can do this!" Austin says to Trish and Dez.

"Do what?" Dez asks. Austin ignores him. "Ally is gonna ask Piper where they are tonight. Then, tomorrow, we can start looking for her. It's foolproof."

"Really? How can a plan be foolproof if a fool came up with it?" Trish says.

"Hey! No insulting my boyfriend without my permission!"I say before I can stop myself. Bad news: The boy in question (who isn't my boyfriend) is the only one that heard me.

I guess he momentarily forgot because he says, "Ally says no insulting her boyfriend without her permission!" in a very whiney voice. Then, he covers it up once he realizes what he just said by saying, "Boy friend. Like, guy friend. You know what I mean. I mean, she means. We mean? Gosh, this inside-my-head thing is confusing." Trish and Dez just stand there with knowing smiles on their faces. Austin doesn't mention my slip-up to me. Too awkward to talk about.

"Anyways, you do realize that tomorrow we will only have two days before…" Dez trails off.

"Two days is all I need," Austin says confidently.

"I'm bored," Trish says.

"Me, too,"I agree.

"What should we do?" Dez asks. Austin and Trish shrug. "Oh! I know! We could go to the food court and try to get dates! We haven't done that in a while," Dez says to Austin. Talk about awkward.

"Okay," Austin says hesitantly. Dez realizes what's going on and he makes an 'oops-I-shouldn't-have-said-that' face. Trish just watches. Dez starts to say something but Austin cuts him off. "No, no. It's fine. We should go. It's not like we can do anything about saving Ally today. Why not go back to normal?"

"Because your ex-girlfriend is in your head and will probably end up jealous and upset and frankly very angry at you if you start checking out other girls, which would result in losing your best friend and songwriting partner and the best thing that ever happened to you, which would result in your career tanking and you would end up living in a box by the freeway all lonely because you're too dumb to do well in anything but music and you wouldn't be able to find anyone like Ally to marry, which would result in not only starvation and homelessness, but also depression, and when you put all of those together it would be a sad, painful death," Trish says rudely. Well, okay then.

"So, you're saying that if Austin and I go try to get dates at the food court, it will cause him death?" Dez asks on behalf of not only himself, but Austin and me, too. Trish nods.

"Guys, first of all, I'm plenty smart in school, second of all, Ally isn't the jealous type, third of all, even if all that did happen, I'd be able to find someone like Ally, maybe even better, and lastly, Ally is _not _the best thing that ever happened to me. Music is," Austin says.

"You did _not _just say that," Trish says angrily.

"What did I-" Austin starts in confusion.

"Dude, that was the rudest thing you've ever said," Dez says.

"I don't even get what-" Trish cuts Austin off by punching his arm. Hard. Austin screams like a little girl and doesn't even realize the tears streaming down my face. Find someone better than me? I don't want to sound like I think I'm perfect or anything, but that was still rude. And music is higher on his importance scale than his best friend? Fine, then.

"Well, if music is so much more important to you than me, then maybe you should hire a professional songwriter and forget about your actual friends!"I yell through the tears.

"Ally, I-" Austin says. He realizes he spoke out loud and talks in thought. _I didn't mean it like that! I just- It was so- I wanted to- _He sighs. _I'm sorry. _

"It seems like you're saying that a lot lately," I mumble.

_I've been doing a lot of stupid stuff lately, _he replies.

"I know," is all I say back. I haven't forgiven him, and he knows it.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't go, Dez," Austin says. Dez and Trish give him a 'no-duh-Sherlock' face. "C'mon, guys. Don't give me that look."

"It's like that song 'Who I Am.'" Trish says. "How dumb can he get?" Austin ignores it but starts singing the song.

_Oh-oh oh so busted  
Oh-oh oh I messed it up, up, up  
Gonna tell you what, what, what_

_Gonna dance like a freak I'ma be tonight_  
_Sing along words into the mic_  
_'Cause that's just who I am_  
_That's just who I am_

_I won't care if they laugh at me_  
_If I lose my grip on gravity_  
_I'm doing the best I can_  
_'Cause that's just who I_  
_That's just who I am._

Trish and Dez give him a look. "What? It's a good song!" he says, defending himself. "I mean, of course it is. Ally wrote it. Y'know, my best friend, songwriter, and the very best thing that's ever happened to me," he adds. He's trying to get me to forgive him.

"You better believe it," is all I say. Austin sighs in defeat.

"It's getting kinda late. Maybe we should all go home, get some rest, and resolve this in the morning," Trish says, knowing I'm not going to crack anytime soon. I can be stubborn when I want to. Dez nods, _finally _understanding the situation. Austin just waves goodbye and walks out of the practice room.

There is so much tension on the way home that I'm surprised I'm not drowning in it. He locks himself and his thoughts in the fortress while I just sit on the couch and eat a jar of pickles, which he thought up as an 'I'm sorry,' present. I still don't forgive him. The mall is about a ten minute walk from Austin's house, and after about three minutes he sighs loudly.

"What's it gonna take for you to forgive me?" he asks, receiving some weird stares from passersby. I shrug, deciding to give him the silent treatment. _Silent treatment? Really, Ally? _he whines, speaking in his head now. I nod. _Okay, I know you're mad. What I said was stupid. You know I didn't mean it. It's just-I dunno. I wanted to forget about the fact that I might lose you in three-almost two-days. That was a jerky thing to do and I'm sorry. _

_ Be strong, _I think to myself. He's just so sweet, it's so hard to stay mad at him. I manage not to speak.

_Fine, then, _is all he says. He arrives at his house and walks through the door.

"Hey Austin!" Mrs. Moon says cheerily from the counter. "Dinner's ready!" Austin puts on the fakest smile ever.

"Cool, what are we having?"

Mrs. Moon notices something's bothering him and says, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," he replies.

"Son, tell us what's wrong," Mr. Moon says, looking up from the book he was reading at the dining table. Austin sighs.

"Ally and I are fighting, that's all."

"I thought she went to Africa with her mom," Mr. Moon says.

"She did. We were talking on the phone," Austin lies smoothly.

"Sweetie, you and Ally have been fighting quite a lot lately. Is everything okay?" Mrs. Moon says.

"Yeah," Austin says.

"It's probably just the tension between them. They only broke up a few days ago," Mr. Moon says. "Don't know why, though. Honey, have you heard Austin crying at night like I have?"

"Dad!" Austin shouts. I hold in my laughter.

"Or what about when he shouts her name in his sleep?" Mrs. Moon says, laughing.

"Mom!" Austin shouts at his mother. His face is redder than a cherry tomato.

"Or the scrapbook!" his parents yell together, laughing their heads off.

"Guys, seriously, stop talking!" Austin screams. He runs up to his room. I allow myself to laugh a bit. Austin rolls his eyes, and it takes all my willpower not to throw up. "Whatever. Laugh. Like I care. I don't do it anymore."

_Mmhm, _I think to myself.

"So, what? Are you, like, never gonna talk to me again? I said I was sorry. I don't know what else I can do. You know, I'm starting to wonder why we're always fighting, too. I mean, we used to never fight! Our first fight was last year when I lost my memory! This is our second fight in a week! What happened to us, Als? I thought we were best friends." I sigh and shrug. He sighs, too. Suddenly, his mom bursts through the door.

"Hey, Austin! Here's your dinner, hon! Who are you talking to? Ally's in Africa, sweetheart." She hands him a plate of steak and mashed potatoes.

"I know," Austin responds. Mrs. Moon just sighs and walks out the door. Austin eats in silence. "Well, I'm gonna get ready for bed," he says once he's finished eating. "I guess I'll see you in an hour." With that, I wake up.

I stretch my arms, crack my neck, crack my back, and groggily get out of bed. I make the bed and get in the shower. Once I'm done, I wrap a towel around myself and walk in the closet. I'm still in awe at how many clothes are in here. I pick out a pink floral tank top and denim short shorts. I dry and curl my hair, and then I brush my teeth. I walk downstairs and am immediately hit with the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Piper says playfully.

"Morning!" I reply. "Mmmmm I smell pancakes!" What? I've known Austin for three years now; his love of pancakes was bound to rub off on me.

"Good nose," Piper remarks. "Chocolate chip, plain, or blueberry?"

_Chocolate chip! _I hear in my head. Ugh, the hour went by too quickly.

"Plain," I say, smirking.

_ C'mon! Plain? Really? You couldn't have even done blueberry? I know you're still mad and all, but do you have to torture me?_

"What's with the creepy smirk?" Piper asks.

"Oh, nothing," I reply.

"You're not planning to sneak out, are you? 'Cause Grandma would kill you. Literally."

"I know," I say, wincing. "And I want chocolate chip pancakes instead of plain." Whoa. That last part wasn't me. Ugh. It was Austin. I still don't talk to him, though.

_I found the controls, _he says, smiling. I roll my eyes. _You are sooo lucky I haven't eaten in a while, _he mumbles through the nausea.

"Okay! Here you go!" Piper says, handing me a plate of chocolate chip pancakes drowned in syrup with a big dollop of whipped cream and a bright red cherry to top it all off.

"Thanks," I say unsurely, but she doesn't notice. This plate is bigger than me! I take it and sit down at the glass dining table. I cut off a small bite and eat it. I feel Austin roll his eyes as he takes over the controls. He starts cutting off and making me eat pieces bigger than my mouth. I have to try really hard not to complain to him.

"Wow, slow down, girl. You're eating like Austin," Piper says, laughing. Austin grins. I manage to take the controls from his grasp and think up a safe to lock them up in.

_Ally! _He whines. _You're no fun! _I mentally raise my eyebrows and he says, _I mean, you're tons of fun! Remember that time we went to the carnival and we went through the president exhibit? Fun… _

"Wait, how would you know that? I say to Piper while Austin's talking.

"Uh… I dunno… It's not like I stalk him in my free time or anything…" Austin's jaw drops.

_ She stalks me? I have a Shadow stalking me? That's not creepy at all…_

"Piper!" I say.

"What? Oh, c'mon, Als. Even you can admit he's just so…. Stalkable!"

_Hey! That's my nickname! Ally, tell her that's my nickname!_

I almost do. "Hey, that's Austin's… Greatest quality!"

"Huh?" Piper asks in confusion.

"Nothing," I mumble.

"Okay then… Anyways, what do you think is the most adorable thing about him?"

"Are we really having this conversation?" I ask. Piper just blinks. "I guess we are. Well, I'm not answering your question."

_Because you think all of me is adorable, _Austin says cockily.

"It's because you think all of him is adorable, isn't it?" Piper says. I swallow my bite of pancakes slowly. Why does everyone think that?

"Just the opposite actually," I reply.

"Oh, c'mon! Have you seen his hair? Oh, of course you have! Omg have you felt it? Is it soft?"

"I guess so. But that's not adorable."

"What about his smile? And those little dimples he gets! So adorable!" I don't respond. Okay, so maybe those things are kind of adorable, but I wouldn't admit that to her.

_ They are adorable, aren't they? _The blonde virus in my head says.

"Or what about his eyes? Those deep, pure brown eyes that are always lit up! I bet you've gotten lost in them tons of times!" Piper nearly screams.

"Okay, for the record, they're not pure brown. They have little specks of green in gold in them, but you have to be looking closely and- Wait, what am I saying?" I say. Austin is cracking up in my head. I honestly don't see what's so funny.

"How are his hugs?" Piper asks. "Are they warm and cuddly and inviting?"

"Uh, I guess…"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Piper!" Austin is now on the floor in my head, holding his sides and crying from laughter.

"Well, is he?"

"I'm not answering that."

"He is, isn't he?"

"No!"

"He's not?"

"Okay, well I wouldn't say he's a bad kisser, but- Wait, why am I telling you this?" I cut myself off once again. I'm not even sure Austin can breathe he's laughing so hard. Not that I would care if he couldn't.

"Because I'm asking. Now finish your sentence!" Piper says.

_Yeah, finish it, _Austin barely manages through his laughter.

"You know what? Fine! He's a great kisser! But the thing is, he knows it. His ego is bigger than Tony Stark's! I think that's one of the reasons we fight so much. He just can't get over himself!" I storm out of the kitchen, leaving only my empty plate of pancakes behind.

* * *

***Cue feisty cat noise* Yikes! What's gonna happen next!? Ally is NOT happy with anyone right now! Shame on Piper and Austin! So, we're gonna play a game. I want you guys to put in your review your favorite part of the chap and what you think will happen next. Along with that and your normal review, put any information about you you're willing to let me know. Then, I'll randomly choose someone from the people who said their favorite part and what will happen next, and I'll somehow include you in my next disclaimer! Sound fun? Sound confusing? Sound strange? Put what you think of my new game in your review, too, if you want! So yeah, thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than I love the new episode (which is TOTES ADORBS btw!)!**

**~Maddie :)**

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part IV Continued**

**Austin: *On the phone with Ally* We were crossing the street! (P.S. me and Ross are across the street by now)**

**Me: Wait how does she even know about this?**

**Austin: Trish. *Talking to Ally now* Ally! C'mon don't get mad! I know you're jealous, but I promise Maddie is JUST A FRIEND!**

**Me: Austin, we're here. **

**Austin: *Nods and goes to get different sizes of the dress.* *shoos me off to a dressing room* Ally, do you really think I would date the blonde Megan?**

**Me: *From the dressing room* I heard that!**

**Austin: You wanna know what we're doing? I'll show you what we're doing in about twenty minutes. *Laura hangs up on him***

**Me: Here's the right size of dress.**

***Austin buys dress and runs to Ally's house after he drops me off at home***

**Austin: *Gives Ally bag with dress in it***

**Ally: *Gets dress out of bag* Oh my gosh, Austin! Thank you so much! *kisses him***

**Austin: I didn't know your size, and Maddie's the same size as you so I needed her to try on the dress, and there's a busy street right by the store. **

**Ally: I believe you. You're the best boyfriend ever!**

***They skip off into the sunset***

**The End**


	7. Piper

**Guys, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, with a whopping 7,275 WORDS! Do you forgive me for taking so long to update? Hope so. But, when you guys read the end of this, you're _really _gonna hate me. Just sayin. Oh, and I know the chapter name is weird, but Piper plays kind of a big part in this chapter. Anywhoozles, who's excited for Teen Beach Movie? ME ME ME! The winner of my game was True Blue 5020, who is named Sydney in my disclaimer. And the prompt is also from her, and the prompt is... drumroll please... Me and Megan get in a fight over which is better: Auslly or Raura, and both couples come in and Laura and Ally start fighting about the same thing and Ross and Austin are just like *sigh* girls. Well, here we go! (Btw, I ship both couples equally as hard)**

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part V**

**Me: *hanging with Megan in Sonic Boom* So, which is better, Auslly or Raura?**

**Megan: Totes Auslly, duh.**

**Me: Wrong answer. It's Raura. Obvi.**

**Megan: As if. Auslly is way better.**

**Me: Raura!**

**Megan: Auslly!**

***Our friend Sydney walks in***

**Sydney: What are you guys yelling about.**

**Me: RAURA!**

**Megan: AUSLLY!**

**Me: Sydney, tell Megan Raura is better.**

**Megan: Sydney, tell Maddie Auslly is better.**

**Sydney: I'M SO CONFLICTED!**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Piper**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

I'm pretty sure Ally has done the impossible: she hates me more than she already did. Now, I guess I kind of deserve the hate, but can she really blame me? Piper made her talk about what about me was adorable, and she was obviously uncomfortable. Funny stuff if you ask me.

"Look, Ally, I'm sorry I laughed. It was a jerk thing to do, and I'm truly sorry. For everything," I try to apologize yet again, as I have been for the past two hours. She's sitting in her room, writing in her book. She managed to make her own fortress out of her pure hatred for me. Glad I could be of assistance. "I'm also sorry for how full of myself I am. You know how my dad never really believed in me up until now. I dunno, I just kinda used all the things he said that should've made me feel bad about myself to make me full of myself. I guess I'm overconfident because I promised myself that, no matter what, I'd prove him wrong." Ally still doesn't reply. I'm aching to see what's in that book, but I don't connect to her senses. I still respect her rules about her book.

I can't believe I only have two days left to find her and save her. I wish she would forgive Piper and ask her where they are so I can find them. I sigh. "I give up," I say. "You win. If you don't wanna talk to me, then that's fine. But, I'm _not _giving up on saving you. You're still my best friend, whether you like it or not." Now, it's her turn to sigh. She closes her book of secrets and song lyrics and walks downstairs.

"Ally!" Piper exclaims, getting up from the couch. "Sorry about earlier. It's just- Austin's been feeling pretty bad about you not talking to him, and I wanted to make him feel better."

"It's fi-wait how do you know about that?" Ally asks in confusion. I'm confused, too. How does she know about whatever this is? Piper laughs.

"How do you think that even happened? Someone had to give you guys the power to do that. Someone who has a fair amount of power herself. Someone who _wants _to help you guys."

"Oh. Well, now everything makes sense. Thanks for that, then," Ally says.

"No problem. By the way, I gave you guys the power so you could, I dunno, _talk _to each other. From what I've heard, all your conversations are pretty one-sided."

"Wait, can you hear me, Piper?" I ask the air.

"Yup," she replies.

"Finally, someone talks to me!" I exclaim. "If I could hug you, I would, but you know…"

"Yeah," she says.

"And thanks for trying to make me feel better. It _totally _worked. Funniest. Thing. Ever! But I think Ally hates me even more now," I say. I'm fully aware that Ally can hear me, but I don't care.

"No problem," she replies. "And all three of us know Ally doesn't hate you," she adds, giving a pointed glare at Ally, who's just been awkwardly standing there while Piper and I talk.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I mutter. Piper just shrugs. I disconnect from Ally's senses as she walks to the movie room. She puts in Pitch Perfect and sits down to watch. She falls asleep within the first five minutes. Comedies never were her thing.

She suddenly appears next to me. She looks around, not quite sure where she is.

"Hi," I say, giving her a small wave. She turns, startled, and gives me a glare. Then, she walks away and sits on the couch. "Still nothing? Well, now you can see me. I have that to my advantage." I walk over and sit next to her, and she tries to get up to move. I gently grab her arms and pull her back down. "Listen, I've said I was sorry. For being a jerk and for laughing when you were in an uncomfortable situation. I've given you pickles. I've, once again, apologized countless times. There's nothing else I can do. We're best friends, Als. You've gotta forgive me. Plus, considering the circumstances, we need to work together, and that can't happen if you hate me." I give her my best puppy dog eyes. She sighs.

"I don't hate you," she mumbles. I grin and hug her.

"Good," I say, "because I wouldn't be able to live if you did." We pull away from the hug. "Friends again?" She gives me a small smile and nods slightly. I smile wider than I already am and give her another quick hug. "By the way, nice fortress you got there," I say, nodding at the thick, purple-black mist that is the solid barrier between me and her secrets. Though, I did read my file, which is all I really care about. Except the file didn't say whether she still likes me or not. That is some information I would die to know. "Is that what hate looks like?"

"I told you, Austin, I don't hate you. I actually have no idea what that is. But, I do know that it takes a lot of concentration to keep it standing and strong. How do you do this?" I shrug.

"It's not that hard for me." Suddenly, her face changes slightly; I recognize it as her 'idea face.'

"Piper is probably making it harder for me," she says. "She probably wants you to go looking and find all my secrets."

"No I don't," Piper says suddenly, appearing next to me. I scream loudly and very high-pitched.

"Gosh, Piper, don't _do _that!" I exclaim, a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry," she says. "Anyway, it's only hard for you to keep up the fortress because you're trying too hard," she continues, talking to Ally now. "Once you've got it built, just relax and it'll stay. Austin doesn't even think about keeping it up. He's got _plenty _of other things on his mind." I blush. So Piper can read my thoughts? "Actually just one thing. But it occupies his whole brain."

"Yeah, so, uh, can we have some, like, best friend time? We just made up and all… Thanks for stopping by! Buh-bye!" I say to Piper, waving my hand and waiting for her to disappear.

"Gee, I feel so loved," she says sarcastically, but she disappears.

"So, got a lot of things on your mind lately?" Ally asks nonchalantly. I roll my eyes playfully. She's dying to know what this 'one thing' on my mind is. Like I'd tell her.

"Nice try, Dawson," I say. She smiles and shrugs. "So, what do you wanna do?" I ask. We both think for a moment. A folder of Ally's ideas appears on the desk.

"I can't think of anything," she says. I smirk and walk over to the desk.

"Or can you?" I open the folder and skim down the list. Almost everything has something to do with pickles. My eyes land on something that I swear said 'kiss,' but it disappears before I get a good look. It's probably my imagination. I think I'm driving myself crazy. I keep reading and I find something I want to do. "Let's play truth or dare!" I exclaim.

"I hate that game."

"You thought of it," I argue. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine," she agrees.

"Okay, truth or dare?" I ask, sitting down on the desk chair.

"Truth," she says. Wow, wasn't expecting her to say that. Note the sarcasm.

"What's my best quality?" I ask, a smile on my face.

"I'd rather not feed your ego, so-"

"Nope," I say, interrupting her. "No getting out of truth questions. Answer it or I get to read a page of your book." Her eyes widen.

"Harsh terms," she mumbles. "Fine, ummm… You're best quality is your… Hair," she decides.

"Wow, that's the _last _thing I thought you'd say."

"What? You heard me talking to Piper." I raise an eyebrow. "It's soft, okay?!" she yells, clearly getting frustrated and slightly embarrassed. I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say smirking. She tries to think of a dare. Her eyebrows furrow and her nose crinkles slightly, but I notice and find it completely and utterly adorable. _Snap out of it, _the annoying voice in my head scolds me. _You two broke up, remember? _ Ugh, he has a point.

"I dare you to… Uhhh…. Kiss… The wall!" Ally finally says. I raise an eyebrow. I do that a lot with her, I've realized.

"Did you just dare me to kiss the wall?"

"Yep, that's what I heard myself say," she says awkwardly.

"You're a strange one, Ally," I say, standing up and walking over to the wall. I peck it with my lips. "Happy?" I ask as I walk back and sit down. She nods contently. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I roll my eyes playfully.

"Fine, describe me with the first three words that pop into your head when you think of me."

"Are all your truth questions going to involve you?" I shrug. She sighs. "Okay, um, blonde, singer, and tall." I give her a glare.

"Those aren't the first three words."

"Too bad."

"Gimme your book."

"Fine, fine! First three words are… Cute, sweet, talented." I nod, happy with the answer.

"That's better," I remark.

"Anyway, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Truth," I say. I like mixing things up.

"Okay, uh, do you like anyone? Like, like-like," she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Huh?" she asks, confused with my answer.

"You asked _if _I like anyone, not _who_," I tell her, smirking. "Truth or dare?"

"Tr-"

"Dare? Good choice!" I interrupt her.

"But-"

"I dare you to eat pancakes with pickles in them," I say, grinning.

"What? No, ew!"

"Book," I say, holding out my hand. She rolls her eyes.

"One, pancake," she says, holding out her hand. A pancake with little green spots on it appears in her hand. She plugs her nose and eats it. I laugh.

"That's my girl," I say as she swallows the last bite.

"Truth or dare?" she asks.

"Da-"

"Truth? Good choice!" she interrupts me, smirking. I playfully glare at her.

"So that's what that feels like."

"Who do you like-like?" she asks.

"Should've known that was coming," I mutter. "Do I _have_ to tell you?"

"Yep. If you don't, I get to read a page of my file tomorrow," she says.

"Fine, I like… Piper!" I lie. As if I would tell her I still like her.

"What?!" she exclaims.

_I don't like Piper, I like you, _I think, hoping Piper understands. Surely she heard me, and hopefully she heard my correction. "What do you mean, 'what'?" I ask.

"I mean you've never even personally met her! How can you like her?" Is that jealousy in her voice? I pray to my wishing star that it is.

"Uh, it's not my turn anymore. I'm bored, and it's been a few hours. Maybe you should wake up. I mean, I like the company and all, but-" I stop talking when she disappears. Why couldn't I have just told her? I sigh. I've never been good with communicating my feelings. I should've just kissed her again. If she doesn't feel the same way, well we're both probably dead anyways. I connect to her senses as she walks to the living room.

"Hey, Piper," Ally said to the blonde.

"Hi, Ally. What's up?"

"Nothing much," she replies, sitting in the soft armchair to the right of the couch, where Piper is stretched out. "I was just wondering, where are we exactly?" Piper sits up.

"Okay, I'm technically not supposed to tell you, but all Grandma said was 'Don't tell Austin where the girl is.' I'm not telling Austin. I'm telling you. With Austin overhearing."

"So, where are we?"

"Right smack in the middle of the Shadow Realm. Horrible place, but the middle is like the eye of the storm. You can't get here unless you're a Shadow." I rush over to the safe where Ally locked up her controls. I think about how I'm going to open it, when it suddenly opens. I raise an eyebrow.

_You wanted to say something? _Ally says, mentally gesturing to the open safe. I grab the voice control.

"So, what you're saying is that I have to get to a place impossible for me to get to within the next two days?" I ask.

"Oh, don't worry, Austin," Piper says, "I think I have a way to help. I'm coming to visit when you wake up, 'kay?"

"Uh, okay," I say. Then, I put down the voice control and let Ally talk. She and Piper start talking about celebrities and bands.

"Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Piper asks.

"Team Edward, all the way," Ally replies immediately.

"Thank you!" Piper says, high-fiving Ally. "All of my friends like Jacob 'cause he has abs. I'm all like 'Taylor Lautner is hot and all, but Jacob is a jerk. Edward is so much better!"

"I know right? Oh my gosh, have you heard of R5?" Ally asks. **(1)**

"Yes! The boys in that band are, like, angels! And Rydel is, like, a princess!"

"I know, right? They're perfect."

"Hey, did you notice Ross looks _exactly _like Austin?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, how could I _not _notice? Like, literally, they could be twins," Ally replies.

"I know, right? So, who's your favorite boy in the band? Mine's Riker."

"How can I choose a favorite?" Ally wonders. "They're all so…"

"I know, I know. But if you had to choose, like if you were gonna die a painful death if you didn't, who would you choose?" Ally glares at Piper. "Right, sorry. Touchy subject. Anyway, just choose!"

"I dunno. Probably Ross. They're all perfect, but he's just… More perfect," Ally says dreamily.

"Fair enough," Piper says. "I'm just glad I'm living with one of my sisters. Imagine the horror if you or I weren't part of the R5 Family."

"I'd really rather not. Anyway, are you a Directioner?"

"Is Ross's favorite color yellow?" Ally laughs. I guess this Ross guy's favorite color is yellow. "Who's your favorite? Mine's Harry."

"Niall, by far," Ally says without hesitation.

"You've got a thing for blondes, don't you?" Piper says observantly. Ally shrugs.

"I guess, but it's not like I won't date a guy with brown hair. I mean, if Rocky or Ellington asked me out, I'd say yes before they finished speaking," Ally says nonchalantly.

"But what if Ross or Niall asked you out?" Piper asks.

"I'd faint," Ally says simply. "Then, I'd probably stop breathing, and they'd have to give me mouth-to-mouth. Not that I would mind." Piper laughs.

"Yup. Blonde is _so _your type. Who do you like better? Ross or Niall?" Piper says.

"Ross, why?" Ally replies.

"Niall's blue eyes or Ross's brown eyes?" Piper asks without answering Ally's question.

"Ross's brown eyes. Why are you asking me this?" Ally asks again.

"Because now I know that your type is tall blondes with brown eyes, A.K.A. Austin Moon," Piper replies. I can't help but smile at her discovery. I'm liking her more and more by the minute, despite the fact that she kidnapped Ally.

"What? No, I don't have a type. Remember, I said I wouldn't _not _date someone if they're short, or have dark hair, or don't have brown eyes. I just _like _guys like that. And either way, Austin is _not _my type." My grin turns into a frown. Well, that hurt. A lot. Like, imagine a bulldozer ripping out your insides, but you somehow survive that. Then, the bulldozer calls his friend, the velociraptor, and he chews off all your limbs. Then, the velociraptor calls his friend, the lion, and she rips out your eyes and tongue, and then they leave you in the desert with no food or water, so you painfully survive another few days before you die of thirst. Then, imagine that pain times a thousand, and it still doesn't even compare to what I'm feeling right now.

"Oh, please. Of course he's your type. You just don't want to admit it because he's in your head. Btw, you really should apologize. You hurt his feelings," Piper said. Ally stays silent, and so do I. If this is what Ally felt like when I said music was more important to me than her, then I'm about ready to punch myself in the face. With a hammer. "Wow, you can really feel the love," Piper says sarcastically before walking away.

_Austin? _Ally asks cautiously. She knows Piper's right, and she knows she's probably walking on thin ice. I don't reply. I'm not giving her the silent treatment, but she knows I'm here so she may as well just talk. _I'm sorry. I understand how upset you are because, frankly, I felt the same way yesterday. But it was just a slip of the tongue, and I know you know it. You don't have to talk to me- I wouldn't talk to me either- but we still need to work together. You can hate me for the rest of our lives. We don't even have to be music partners anymore, but we need each other to survive at this point. So all I'm asking is for a truce, and once we both get out of this alive, you can go on being mad at me for what I said._

"Ally, I don't hate you, just as much as you don't hate me," I say. "I get that you didn't mean it, but even if you did, I shouldn't be upset by it. I mean, we broke up." I gulp and say the next part quickly. "It's not like there are any lingering feelings."

_So you're not mad?_

"Nope." She smiles in relief. I guess she either agrees with the whole 'no lingering feelings' thing, or she decided to ignore that part. I'm hoping for the latter.

_You're the best, _she says.

"I know," I reply. Ally chuckles and walks upstairs to Piper's room.

"Hey, Ally. Everything worked out between you and Austin?" Piper says upon Ally's entering the room.

"Mmhm. Now, we can get back down to business. Don't you just hate Rossians?" **(2)**

"Totally! They think it's just him! Everyone in R5 is equal people!" Piper exclaims, sitting up on her bed, where she was previously lying on her stomach.

"Right?! And what about R5ers who talk about 'Ratliff Lynch?'" Ally asks, using sarcastic air quotes.

"Nothing annoys me more. Like literally, I can't even begin to explain my frustration towards those people."

"You don't need to, girl. I'm right there with you."

"Anyway, what's your favorite song by them?" Piper asks.

"'Here Comes Forever.' What about you?" Ally replies.

"I like 'Loud,'" Piper says, "but all their songs are awesome."

"Totally," Ally agrees. "Omg, have you _seen _Ross's abs? Or his muscles?"

"What R5er hasn't?" Piper responds.

"Like, okay, I know he would never lie, but, like, those _cannot _be possible if he doesn't work out. Like, c'mon now."

"I know, right? He's like, so _strong_," Piper says, staring off into space dreamily.

"Mmhm. He's, like, so perfect, and, like, just…." Ally trails off.

"Hot?" Piper suggests.

"And _gorgeous_," Ally adds dreamily.

"You do realize that you're technically calling Austin gorgeous, hot, and perfect too, considering they're identical-looking, right?" Piper says suddenly. Okay, it's official. Piper is my favorite person in the entire world for pointing this out.

"Sorry, what? I kinda zoned out, there. Thinking about R5 does that to me," Ally says, blushing slightly. Piper playfully rolls her eyes and repeats herself. "Well, so are you!" Ally says childishly.

"I never said I wasn't, and I never denied that it was true. You're welcome, Austin," she says.

"Yeah? Well, I'm done with this conversation!" Ally says, once again being childish. She storms out of the room, but not before grabbing a magazine full of posters and articles of R5 and One Direction. I decide not to grill her about this whole 'calling Ross perfect is practically calling me perfect' thing because to be honest, I'm kind of confused by it. Ally walks to her room and plops down on her bed, opening to the first page of the magazine.

_I'm gonna marry Ross someday, _I hear inside her head.

"Am I invited to the wedding?" I joke.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asks, blushing.

"No, but I heard it," I reply.

"Sorry, it's just that he's so….. Ugh, I can't even find the words! He's so sweet, talented, and, like, hotter than summer in the desert!" she exclaims. "Just look at him!" She holds a picture of him in front of her eyes, and I connect to her senses.

"Whoa, I'm in a magazine!" I exclaim when I see the picture. This must be some surprise she never told me about.

"That's not you," she says, a confused tone in her voice. "That's Ross."

"Are you sure? I swear I'm looking in a mirror. Is this, like, a prank or something?" I ask. I'm really confused right now.

"Am I laughing?" I sigh and shake my head. "Thought so. Anyway, can you blame me for being in love with him? I mean, do you _see _his eyes? They're like, gorgeous. They're chocolate brown with little flecks of green and gold in them. Gosh, what I would give to get lost in those eyes…" she trails off.

"Wait, hold on a sec," I say, disconnecting from her senses. I go and grab the file labeled _Austin Moon _and read from it. "I will now quote Ally Dawson's thought-file about Austin Moon. 'Austin Monica Moon: best friend, music partner, ex-boyfriend.'" I could almost swear she cringes slightly when I say 'ex-boyfriend.' I continue reading. "'Soft blonde hair; warm, chocolate brown eyes with little flecks of green and gold...'" I stop after reading that part and raise an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Als, but I think you already have gotten lost in those eyes many, many times."

"Psh, you two look _nothing _alike," she tries to say.

"Nice try, Ally, but you said so yourself: we could be twins. Face it, you think I'm 'perfect, gorgeous, and hotter than summer in the desert,'" I say, imitating her voice. "Oh, and you think I have great abs and muscles. Not that I'm disagreeing," I add cockily.

"So what if I do think that?" she asks, shrugging. "So does the entire female population." I smile. She thinks I'm perfect. And all those other things.

"True," is all I say. I try really hard to wipe the idiotic grin off my face, but I can't.

"Oh, quit smiling like an idiot," she says. "It's not that special." I shrug in not-quite-agreement, still smiling. "Now, are you ready to stop talking so I can read my magazine?"

"I guess," I say, finally forcing myself to stop smiling. I stay connected to her senses as she reads. She does a quiz called "Whose Type Are You?" The four R5 boys are lined up along the bottom, along with little paragraphs. She covers those with her hand. She goes through the quiz, and I can tell how honest she's being with her answers. She finally finishes the quiz and uncovers her hand to see whose type she is.

"Yes! I'm Ross's type! It's official, we're getting married!" she squeals. I chuckle at my best friend's excitement. "Apparently, Ross would think I'm sweet, talented, and undeniably adorable!"

"He's not the only one," I mutter.

"Hm?" she asks. Dang, she heard me.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," I lie. She rolls her eyes, and I clutch my stomach. Luckily, I'm sort of getting used to the feeling, so I don't get as nauseas this time. Ally turns the page in the magazine and comes across a huge poster of Ross, and another, slightly smaller poster of R5. There's also a poster of One Direction that's the same size as the R5 poster. She quickly tears them out and tapes them on her bedroom wall.

"There, perfect," she says once she's finished. She steps back to survey her work.

"Ally, this is the creepiest thing I've ever seen," I say. She looks at the life-size poster of Ross and smiles.

"Only 'cause you're a guy," she argues.

"Not just that. There's also the fact that that guy who you're drooling over looks _exactly like me_!" I exclaim. "And that you have a six-foot tall poster of him hanging in your room!"

"I'm a fangirl. How is that creepy?" she wonders, genuinely confused.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe it's just the thought that you basically have a giant poster of _me _taped to your wall," I say sarcastically.

"Austin, this is Ross, not you, remember? Just 'cause you two look alike, doesn't mean that whenever I look at pictures of him or anything, I'm seeing him as you. I see him as who he is, and he is Ross Lynch. Not Austin Moon." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. It's still creepy. And he still looks exactly like me. And I'm still thoroughly convinced that you see the both of us when you see him," I say, tired of arguing.

"And I'm thoroughly convinced you would be the opposite of creeped out if I did see you when I saw him," she says, wanting to have the last say in the situation. I roll my eyes. Just because it's true, doesn't mean I have to tell her. Ally turns to the next page in the magazine. It shows a picture of that Ross guy and some girl.

"I think I just laid eyes on my future wife," I say when I see just how beautiful the girl is. She had wavy brown hair with blonde highlights. Her pale skin is flawless and her deep brown eyes are gorgeous. Just like the rest of her.

"That's Laura Marano," Ally says. She and Ross are really close friends, and a lot of people want them to date. Including me. They even have a couple name, 'Raura.' She and Ross are _totally _meant for each other, but they don't know it yet."

"So, what I'm getting out of this is that she's single?" I ask.

"For now. By the way, doesn't she remind you of someone?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I just can't put my finger on it," I reply. I know she looks like someone, I just can't pinpoint who.

"It's me, you doofus!" she exclaims.

"Are you sure?" I ask, focusing on Laura.

"I'm positive. Here, I'll go ask Piper." She walks to Pipers room and plops down on her bed. "Hey, Piper. You know Laura Marano?"

"You mean Ross's soul mate? Yeah, I know her. Why?"

"Doesn't she look exactly like me?"

"Does Ross look like Austin? Duh!" Piper replies.

_Told you_, Ally says in her head. I shrug.

"Well then you're _both _gorgeous," I say. I feel the heat rise to her cheeks, considering I'm still connected to her senses. She mumbles a 'thanks' and continues back to her room. Why'd I say that? I'm not her _boyfriend_! I'm her _best friend_. I can compliment her, but I can't do it like _that_! What was I thinking? I sigh.

Finally, Ally finishes her magazine and sighs. "I wish I had someone as perfect for me as Ross and Laura."

"I thought that magazine was about One Direction, too," I say. All I saw was R5.

"There was one page on One Direction," she says.

"Oh. Well anyway, I'm sure your perfect guy is out there somewhere," I say sincerely. Of course, by somewhere, I mean in her head. Or am I dreaming and I'm actually at home asleep? Well, wherever I am is where her perfect guy is, in my opinion.

"Is he? What if I've already met my perfect guy, but I don't even know?" Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"What do you mean?" I ask, wanting her to elaborate.

"Like, what if he's one of my friends? Like Elliot, for example. What if he's the one I'm meant to be with, but none of us know it?" she wonders.

"Elliot is _not _the right guy for you," I say, my teeth clenched. Gosh, that guy waltzed in and took _my _Ally from me. That's not okay. _I'm _Ally's main guy. No one else. No ifs, ands, or buts.

"How do you know?" she asks. I shrug.

"Best friend's instinct. And that instinct is also telling me that the perfect guy is closer than you think," I reply.

"Well, I hope that instinct is right."

"It is."

"So, what do you wanna do?" Ally asks.

"I dunno. We could write a new song," I suggest.

"Great idea!" she exclaims. She runs to the giant music room and sits down at the baby grand. "So, what should it be about?" I shrug. We lapse into silence as we think of things to write a song about. "Love song?" she suggests.

"Please no," I say. I'm tired of thinking about love.

"How about another 'Not a Love Song' song?" I suggest. "Like, anti-love song?"

"I like that idea!" she says. "I think everyone needs a nice break from love," she pauses, "songs," she adds.

"So, how should it start?" I ask, encouraging her to start the creative ideas flowing.

"I've had such a horrible week," she sings. I shrug.

"That doesn't sound right. How about 'I've had a really really stupid week,'" I suggest, singing the same notes she just sang.

"I think we've almost got it," she says. What a polite way to say my lyrics sucked. "What if we try 'I've had a really really messed up week?'" she sings again.

"Perfect!" I say. Then, an idea comes to me. "Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter," I sing.

"Awesome!" she exclaims, more excited than usual about writing songs. "So, what next?"

"And my girlfriend went and cheated on me?" I suggest. She nods.

"She's a California dime, but it's time for me to quit her," she adds. We pause to think of more lyrics.

"La, la, la," I sing, getting a nice tune in my head. I start thinking about what lyrics I could put to those three notes.

"Whatever," she says.

"Excuse me?" I ask, slightly appalled.

"For the song," she explains. Then, she continues singing. "La, la, la." She thinks for a moment. "It doesn't matter," she sings, nodding and smiling. "La, la, la."

"Oh well," I say, catching on. "La, la, la," I sing one last time, for good measure. Ally grins.

"One sec, let me go grab my book!" she says, getting up and running to her bedroom. I take this chance to adjust the headphones in my ears. The left one has been bothering me for hours. Ally runs back to her room, book in hand. She sits back down at the piano and scribbles the lyrics in her book. Then, she plays some music to go with the lyrics.

"That sounds great," I remark.

"Thanks," she says as she writes down the last note. "'Kay. So, now we need a chorus." We sit there, thinking. Well, she sits there.

"We're going at it tonight, tonight," I sing suddenly. She grins and writes down the lyrics, playing the piano afterwards. She writes down the notes.

"There's a party at the nightclub, havin' some fun," she sings. I shake my head.

"The notes are good, but the lyrics don't fit," I explain. "How about 'There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world.'" She nods.

"Yeah, that sounds better." She writes down the lyrics. "We should repeat the 'tonight, tonight' part." I nod, and she writes the notes and lyrics. "And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign," she sings.

"Yeah, that's good," I say. "I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it," I sing.

"That's good, but proper grammar would be to say 'watch how _well_ I'll fake it,'" she says.

"But it's a song. Songs don't have good grammar," I argue. She sighs, but she still writes down the notes and lyrics.

"It's alright, alright, tonight, tonight," she sings to end the chorus. "Okay, it's really late, and I'm exhausted. Let's work on it later," she says, closing her book.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in an hour." With that, I wake up.

By the time Ally gets in my head, I'm already sitting on the counter in Sonic Boom, talking to Trish and Dez. Trish is working Ally's shift, and I picked up Dez on my way here.

_Hey, Austin,_ she says, appearing at the desk in my head.

"Hi," I reply, forgetting I'm in public. I get a bunch of weird stares from customers.

"Uh, we got past the greetings, like, twenty minutes ago," Dez says. Ally laughs.

"Sorry, Ally just got here," I explain.

"Oh, hey Ally!" Dez says perkily.

"You hangin' in there, girly?" Trish asks.

_Yeah_, she says.

"She says yes," I tell Trish. "And you have some customers." I point to the line behind her. She quickly turns around and helps them all.

_Wait, Trish is actually good at her job? Pinch me, _Ally jokes. I chuckle.

"So, Trish, when's your shift over?" I ask.

"Right now," she replies as soon as she helps the last customer. "Mini's for lunch?"

"It's already lunch time?" I ask.

"Dude, you got here at eleven thirty," Dez says.

"Oh," I say. Wow, I was with Ally longer than I thought. I guess that whole schedule thing isn't really working out. "Well, what are we waiting for? There's a stack of mini pancakes calling my name." We walk together to Mini's after Trish closes the store.

"So, anything new on Ally's location?" Trish asks once we're all seated with our food.

"Actually, yeah," I say. I know they weren't expecting that answer.

"So, you gonna tell us or what, Blondie?" Trish says impatiently.

"Calm down," I say. "So, Ally asked Piper where they were, and Piper said they were in the middle of the Shadow Realm. But only Shadows can get there."

"That place sounds awful," Trish says.

"No, actually it's really nice. Like the eye of the storm."

"Oh."

"Back to the subject at hand," Dez says, going into 'smart mode,' "how can you get there if only Shadows can go?"

"Piper said she had some way to help. She's supposed to be visiting today," I reply. Just as I finish saying that, a black dust cloud appears beside me. The dust clears and Piper becomes visible. She sneezes a couple times.

"Gosh, I hate doing that," she says, shaking her head. "But I needed to go fast so whatever. Anyway, hey guys!" She waves cheerily, finally acknowledging us.

"I don't believe we've met," Trish says through clenched teeth. She's mad at Piper for kidnapping her best friend. Who wouldn't be?

"Oh, right. Well, I'm Piper, and you're Trish, right? Ally mentions you a lot in her diary. But not as much as Austin," she whispers that last part, but it was still audible.

"Piper! Don't you know you're _never _supposed to touch Ally's book?" Trish shouts.

"Well, yeah, but I had a seven hour trip back. What do you think I could do to entertain myself?" Trish rolls her eyes at the blonde girl.

"I'm Dez!" Dez suddenly says.

"I know," she says. She sounds kinda creepy when she says that, but she's a Shadow. Everything about them is creepy.

"Wait a minute. Back up. How many times did Ally mention me in her book, exactly?" I ask Piper, thoroughly interested about this topic. Piper grins somewhat creepily.

"Oh, please. I didn't see a page _without _your name on it since the day you two met! Whether it was 'ugh, Austin's so annoying,' or 'Austin looked good in that shirt he wore today,' or even if it's just a doodle of your name, you're in there. It's kinda hilarious, actually," she replies. That's when Ally explodes.

_I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW! _she screams.

"Oops. Forgot Ally's still here," I say sheepishly.

"Oh, me, too," Piper says, using the same tone I did.

"So, she just heard that whole conversation about her book?" Trish asks, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Uh huh," I say. "And she's mad."

_I don't think _mad _is the right word. Try infuriated, indignant, or even enraged. _

"Okay, scratch that. She wants to kill all of us," I correct myself.

"But I wasn't even in on the conversation!" Dez whines.

"And I told Piper she wasn't supposed to touch her book!" Trish complains.

_You know what? They're right. I just wanna murder you two,_ Ally says. I can feel her glare, and I'm actually scared for my life. Is it possible Ally could kill me from inside my head?

"No," Piper replies, reading my thoughts.

"Piper, stop _doing _that!" I shout, annoyed.

"Well, _sorry_. Grouchy," she says.

"Well, my best friend _hates _me for the _second _time within twenty-four hours for something that time within twenty-four hours for something that _you _brought up. And I don't know if she'll forgive me this time. Getting information from her book without permission is unforgivable. Even if a blonde _monster _told you," I snap. Piper's blue eyes fill with tears and I immediately regret what I said. My face softens. "Piper, I-"

"No. I'm glad to know that you can be _honest _with me," she spits as tears begin to roll down her face. "I don't even know why I'm helping you." She turns and runs away. Trish glares at me and shakes her head.

"Wow, you have a gift for making girls feel special," Dez says sarcastically. I ignore him and run after Piper.

"Piper! Piper, wait!" I shout when I spot her running through the mall. She looks back once and turns into a blur. I guess Shadows have super speed.

_Ally, what do I do? _I ask desperately.

_I dunno. Why don't you consult my book? _she says sarcastically.

_Okay, I didn't _actually _read it! _I whine.

_But you asked Piper about what was in it when you knew she knew, so that's close enough. _

_ And do you hear me saying anything about what she told me? _

_ Well, no, but-_

_ But you know I'm thinking it? You know that somewhere in that fortress there's a file folder filled with ways to make fun of you? Ally, you wrote that you thought I looked good in some shirt I wore. You think I'm gonna come up with a bunch of witty comments about that? I'm not that shallow! And you know it! Why do you always think that every time you say something about me being good looking, or me being a good kisser, or my eyes being dreamy, or _whatever_, I'm gonna make fun of you? _She shrugs. _Tell me something: how many times have I told you that you look beautiful?_

_ A lot, _she mumbles.

_Even before we were dating? _She nods. _Was I ever embarrassed about it? _

_ I guess not, but you blushed deeper the first few times, _she says, unsure of where I'm going with this.

_Was I ever embarrassed to tell you that your eyes are more beautiful than the sunset? _She shakes her head. _Was I ever embarrassed to tell you that I'd rather play with your hair than play an instrument? _She shakes her head again, and I hardly notice her blush. _Was I ever embarrassed to tell you that kissing you is better than performing on stage? _She shakes her head for a third time. _Then why are you so embarrassed when I hear a compliment from you?_

_ I don't know, _she mumbles. But she does know. She just doesn't want to tell me. I give up. Let her be embarrassed every time she says something nice about me.

_Where do you think Piper is? _I ask.

_Try Sonic Boom, _she suggests. I run to the music store and find Piper on the bench inside. I take out the key to the store Ally gave me- not quite sure why- and go inside. I cautiously sit down next to the crying girl.

"Hey," I say. She sniffles in response. "Look, Piper, I'm sorry about what I said."

"You really think I'm a monster?" she asks, sitting up to look at me. "I told you, I didn't _want _to kidnap Ally. But my parents are dead, and I live with my grandma. Austin, she _killed _my parents. Shadows may be bad creatures, but she is truly _evil. _She killed them because they loved each other. She didn't want my mom to marry my dad, but she did, secretly.

"Then, they had me. For seven years, we were fine. But then she found us. They died in front of me, Austin. She _melted _my own _parents _in front of me when I was _seven. _Then, she never let me out of her sight, and I was too scared to do anything but what she said. I still am. _Sarah's _the monster, Austin. Not me."

"I know that," I said. "It's just, all this Ally drama has me pretty irritable lately. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't want my best friend mad at me again, when we _just _made up, not twenty-four hours ago."

"I understand," she says, sniffling again. She wipes her tears. "I guess I'd feel the same way, if I had a best friend."

"Wait, you don't have a best friend?" I ask, surprised. Ally is surprised, too.

"You four are the closest people I have to friends. Grandma never let me out of the house until she sent me to take Ally. You know, she may _say _she cares about your relationship, but she's just messing with you. She always does that to people. She gives them an impossible mission, and kills them when they fail. It's like a sick game to her," Piper says, disgusted.

"I figured as much. And as for the friends part, we _are _your friends, Piper. I was just a jerky friend, and I'm sorry."

"S'okay," she says. I hug her. I forgot that when you peel away her Shadow powers, she's just a teenage girl with feelings that can be hurt. She acts strong, but they all do. She's fragile on the inside, more fragile than most. Her past is horrible, her present is horrible, and her future doesn't look much different. She hugs back tightly.

When we pull away, we lock eyes. Blue meets brown. I feel Ally's eyes widen and she quickly disconnects from my senses. What's making her act like that? My question is soon answered when I feel a pair of lips on mine.

My first thought: What the heck?! Is Piper kissing me? My second thought: Yes. She is. And oddly enough, I don't entirely mind it. I mean, it's not like kissing Ally, but I'm not disgusted as I would be with other girls. I find myself kissing her back. She's the first to pull away. I'm still slightly in shock.

"What just happened?" I ask, panting slightly.

_She kissed you, dimwit, _Ally says. I ignore her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I just- We were- I mean," Piper stutters. Then, she disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Go on, voice you're hate. I DARE YOU! TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT SARAH TO MELT ME FOR DOING THIS TO YOU! I WANNA KNOW HOW MY STORY PLAYS WITH YOUR EMOTIONS, if it plays with your emotions. Does it? Gosh, guys, I'm sorry, but I HAD to! The idea was calling my name! I'm sorry! But I still want you to review... Okay, so new game. If you LOVED THE CHAPTER (setting the little twist aside) put SUPER CEREAL in a review. If you thought the chapter was okay (setting the twist aside) put COOL CARROTS in a review. If you HATED the chapter (SETTING THE TWIST ASIDE!) put PURPLE PUMPKINS in a review. So, yeah! Thanks for reading and please review! Love you all more than Disneyland!**

**~Maddie :)**

**1) Sorry, I had to. :)**

**2) Don't be offended by this. I love all of you. I just needed something to get them mad about. I don't hate any of you, I promise! I don't hate anyone! **

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part V Continued**

**Me: I'll do my disclaimer if you take my side. **

**Sydney: DEAL! RAURA IS BETTER!**

**Me: I don't own Austin and Ally or "Tonight Tonight," or anything else that isn't mine. **

***Ross, Laura, Austin, and Ally walk in***

**Laura: Whoa, what's all the fighting about?**

**Megan: Raura and Auslly.**

**Ally: Ohhhh. Auslly is way better.**

**Megan: Thank you!**

**Laura: Ohhhh no! Raura is the BEST! **

***Me and Sydney cheer and high-five***

**Me, Sydney, and Laura: RAURA!**

**Megan and Ally: AUSLLY! **

**Me, Sydney, and Laura: RAURA!**

**Megan and Ally: AUSLLY!**

***We continue until we're just skeletons with great hair like in those TV shows***

***Ross and Austin look at each other and shake their heads***

**Ross and Austin: *sigh* Girls...**

**The End**


	8. Jealousy

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! And sorry about this horrible, short chapter! Don't hate me like I know you already do! Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! It actually wasn't as bad as I thought! Though someone wanted to kill me... But they said they'd spare me so I can finish this story! Thanks for that! On a different note, I GOT TICKETS TO AN R5 CONCERT AND I GOT VIP SO I GET TO MEET THEM AND I'M FREAKING OUT AND I'M SO EXCITED AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Now for the disclaimer. The prompt is Bagels vs. Donuts. Alrighty.**

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part VI**

**Me: *In the practice room with Austin and Ally***

**Austin: Hey I want a donut.**

**Ally: Austin, donuts are bad for you. Why not replace it with a healthy whole wheat bagel and cream cheese?**

**Austin: Because those taste like health and broken dreams.**

**Ally: Actually, they taste amazing. **

**Austin: Donuts are better.**

**Ally: Bagels.**

**Austin: Donuts**

**Ally: Bagels!**

**Austin: DONUTS!**

**Me: GUYS! Why don't I invent a healthy bagel that tastes exactly like a donut?**

**Ally: Maddie, that's impossible.**

**Me: No it's not!**

**Austin: As much as I wish Ally was wrong, she's right. You can't just invent possibly the greatest food invention of all time.**

**Me: I'm writing this. I can do whatever I want. *Snaps fingers and healthy bagel that tastes like a chocolate frosted donut appears in hand***

**Austin: I want it!**

**Me: What do I get in return?**

**Ally: I got this...**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Jealousy**

_(Ally's P.O.V.)_

I'm still in shock, and so is Austin. I knew it was coming the minute Austin and Piper locked eyes. She got _the look. _The look that girls get when they're about to kiss a guy. The guy never sees it, even though it's clear as day. I just don't get why she did it. Luckily, I wasn't connected to his senses, so I didn't feel anything-that would've been awkward-but it's still weird.

Austin hasn't moved. Like, at all. If I wasn't in his head, I'd question whether or not he was breathing. Still, I'm sort of worried about his mental health at this point.

"Austin?" I ask cautiously after a few minutes.

_Yeah? _He says. At least he's responsive.

"You haven't moved in the past ten minutes."

_I know._

"Are you okay?" I ask, not sure about his response.

_ I have no idea. Did Piper really just kiss me? _

"Yeah," I reply. I'm even madder at Piper now than I was before. First, she reads my diary, then she _kisses _my _boyfriend_? Ex-boyfriend. Yeah. I said ex-boyfriend. Ah, shut up.

_And did I just like it? _That caught me off guard.

"You tell me," I say, my eyes narrowing. I'm not doing well with this whole jealousy thing. Yes, I'm jealous. Deal with it. Austin's silent for a moment. Then he nods.

_I think I need to go to a mental hospital, _he decides. I nod. No point in disagreeing with him. _Gee, thanks for the support. 'No, Austin, you're not crazy.' _He says, mentally mimicking my voice, if that made any sense. Just then, Trish and Dez burst into the store.

"Austin!" Dez exclaims.

"Piper scared us half to death and told us we'd probably find you here," Trish said. Then, when he didn't respond, she said, "Austin?"

_Ally, I'm freaking out! I literally _can't _talk normal! Take the controls and say something! _The controls appeared next to me. I grabbed the microphone.

"It's Ally. Austin's kind of in shock right now, so he gave me the controls until he can calm down," I said through Austin's mouth. I used the controls and made his tense muscles relax.

"Ally!" Trish nearly killed Austin in a hug that was meant for me.

"I've been here the whole time, you know," I point out. She just shrugs.

"Wait, why is Austin in shock?" Dez asks. I turn off the microphone.

"Should I tell them?" I ask Austin.

_I dunno. I'm not thinking straight. _Wow, that kiss _seriously _messed him up. He's right, though. There are holes in his fortress, and through them I see that files are flying everywhere. I turn the microphone back on.

"Piper kissed him," I say. Trish and Dez's jaws drop. "And he thinks he liked it," I add.

"But-" Trish starts. She knows I still like Austin. I mean, why wouldn't I? It's only been a few days.

"I need you guys to find Piper and bring her here. She probably won't come willingly. Knock her out if you have to. But she needs to be here. She has something to help you guys get to the Shadow Realm to save me," I say, cutting her off.

"Uh, okay," Trish says, snapping out of her shock. She drags Dez out of the store to look for Piper. I set down the controls.

"Okay, Austin. You need to snap out of… whatever this is. Okay?" I say.

_Okay, _he says unsurely. He's still completely freaked out and a little scared.

"Okay, stand up," I say. He obeys. Once he moves, he shakes his head, finally snapping out of the shock. "Good. You better?"

_I think so,_ he says. No point in talking out loud when he's alone. The doors open and Trish and Dez walk in, carrying an unconscious Piper between them.

"Ally or Austin?" Trish asks once they set her down.

"Austin," Austin says.

"Tell Ally she was right. Piper did _not _wanna come," Trish says.

"She can hear you," Austin deadpans.

"I wonder when she'll wake up," Dez says.

"Eh, it'll be a few minutes. That was a good pressure point," Trish replies, tilting her head at the blonde girl on the floor. Then, she turns on Austin. "So, Piper kissed you," she says. "And you liked it." She slowly walks closer to Austin, like a cat approaching a mouse. Austin raises his hands in front of his face.

"Don't hurt me," he squeaks nervously. Trish's eyes narrow, but Piper's stirring saves Austin from a world of hurt. Though, in his eyes, I don't know if Piper waking up is a much better option.

"She's waking up," Dez states the obvious.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Trish says. Austin's fear multiplies when he sees the blonde opening her eyes.

_I am _so _dead, _he mutters mentally.

"No, you're not," I argue. "Piper won't wanna kill you. She'll want to run away. Now, Trish on the other hand…"

_That's who I'm worried about. _

"Eh, you'll be fine. Probably."

_Not helping, Als. Take the controls; I can't do this. _I try to argue, but to no avail. I sigh and grab the microphone.

"Where am I?" Piper asks once her eyes fully open.

"Sonic Boom," Trish replies, deadly calm. Piper sits up, and her gaze falls on Austin, or me, now, I guess. I use the controls and make Austin wave nervously. It's not that hard, actually. Like a TV remote.

"Ally, I know that's you," she says halfheartedly.

"Well, you're on your own," I say to Austin. He tries to protest, but I just say, "Man up!" He sighs inwardly.

Silence falls over everyone.

"Well, this is awkward," Dez notes.

"Piper, just give us whatever it is you came to give us and get outta here," Trish says rudely. Piper sighs, and I can see just how much she regrets kissing my friend.

_She shouldn't regret it, _Austin mutters in his head. I don't think he meant for me to hear that.

"C'mon," she says, getting up, "it's in the parking lot." We're all confused, but we follow her anyway; or, they follow her. With me hitching a ride in my best friend's head. I'm still confused about this.

Piper leads them through the mall and to the parking lot. On the way, she and Austin end up walking alongside each other.

"Sorry," Piper said after a long, awkward silence. "I didn't mean to. I know you and Ally…" she trails off.

"S'okay," he says. "I know how irresistible I can be," he adds. Piper slaps him in the stomach, rolling her eyes.

"Ally was right about you," she says.

"Stop flirting!" Trish exclaims from behind them. "It's annoying, disturbing, and just plain _weird_."

"We're not flirting!" Piper calls back.

"We kind of are," Austin points out. Okay, now I'm mad. I understand if he flirts with her and doesn't know it. It's not his fault he's a natural flirt. But _admitting _it and not doing anything about it? _I'm _supposed to be in her position! Austin's supposed to be flirting with _me_! _I _should be the one blushing and giggling! I've decided that I'm never talking to Piper again. Ever.

"Gross!" Trish exclaims.

"For once I agree with her," Dez says seriously.

"Oh, shut up," Austin kids. If he were with me, I'd slap him. Hard. But no, I'm inside his head with no way to escape.

Finally, they arrive at the parking lot. Piper leads them to a corner and snaps her fingers. A small cloud of black smoke appears.

"Okay, this is it. You just jump into it and it'll take you where you need to go. But it's not done yet. It still needs to grow. It should be ready by tomorrow," Piper says.

"That's cutting it pretty short," Trish remarks. "If it's a seven hour trip-"

"We'll make it in plenty of time," Austin cuts her off. "Thanks, Piper." He hugs her. Not just a friend hug. No, he hugs her the way he hugs me. My anger builds even more.

"No problem," she says when they pull away. "Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye guys." With that, she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"I thought she'd never leave," Dez says as the three walk back in the mall.

"I know, right?" Trish says.

"You know, you two could be a little nicer," Austin remarks.

Trish stops. Which causes Dez and Austin to stop.

"What's gotten into you?" Trish demands. "I thought you hated her for kidnapping Ally. Her grandma is _Sarah_! If you don't hate her, you should at least be scared of her!"

"Well, I'm not. Sarah killed her parents in front of her when she was seven. She's just scared that the same thing will happen to her if she doesn't do what Sarah says. She's actually really nice. You just don't want to know her," Austin argues.

"You know me, buddy. I love making friends. Especially with animals. Like those flamingoes at the zoo!" Dez says.

"And?" Trish says.

"That's it. Oh, by the way, Martha had a baby!" he tells Austin.

"Really? Next time you see her, tell her I said congratulations!" Austin exclaims. At least he's still sort of his old self. Except the fact that he likes a Shadow! Okay, he hasn't actually said it, but we all know it's true.

"Anyway," Trish says, "Austin, you need to focus. We need to save Ally. You _can't _like the girl who _kidnapped _her! Even if it was her grandma who forced her to! It just isn't right! Plus, she's a _Shadow_!" Austin rolls his eyes.

"I don't like Piper!" he says. Trish raises an eyebrow. "Okay, so I like Piper! But what's the big deal? I'm not gonna _act _on it! I'm not gonna kiss her again! No matter how much I want to," he mumbles the last part. My eyes widen.

"So you _want _to kiss Piper," I say, not quite believing it.

_I-I'm not sure. But can we not do this here? _

"Not sure? You just _admitted _that you like her, and you said you wanted to kiss her! How much surer do you need to be?" I ask, angry at him. He ignores me.

My friends arrive back at Sonic Boom. Trish opens the store again while Dez and Austin fool around with the instruments. I realize there are still holes in Austin's fortress, so I go inside. Hey, I'm mad at him. This is the best way I can do something about it at this point.

It doesn't take long to find the file with my name on it. I quickly read through it, but I don't see anything that sparks my interest. I sigh, exasperated, and throw the file across the room, where it lands on a beanbag chair. I lay down on the couch.

Suddenly, I'm looking into a pair of blue eyes. I scream and fall out of my bed.

"How did you- When did you- Wait…" I stop talking. Piper woke me up for some unknown reason. I get up and lay back down. I'm not in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Ally, I'm just gonna wake you up again." I close my eyes anyways. Piper sighs. "I'm sorry, okay? I know you still like Austin, and I _totally_ want you two together. Like, more than anyone. But I just got stuck in the moment, and his eyes kinda hypnotized me or something-"

"Yeah, that happens," I interrupt, annoyed. I've given up on not talking to her.

"Anyway, I'm really, really sorry. I can't help if I like him, I mean, I'm a huge fan, as you know, and then I finally met him and… You're not gonna forgive me, are you?"

"Nope." She sighs, but she gets up and walks out the door. I go to sleep again.

"Ally's back," I hear Austin say.

_Where were you? I was worried sick! I thought Sarah-_

"Your girlfriend just woke me up," I snap.

_My girlfr-She's not my girlfriend!_

"But she wants to be. And you want to be her boyfriend. What's holding you back?" I mumble pathetically. He doesn't answer.

"Where was she?" Dez asks.

"Piper woke her up," Austin replies.

"Why?" Trish asks.

_Hey, why'd Piper wake you up? _

"To apologize."

_For what?_

"For kissing you, you idiot!"

"Ally said that Piper woke her up to apologize," Austin tells Trish and Dez.

"For what?" Trish asks.

"For…. Y'know," Austin says.

"No, I don't."

"Well, just tell Ally to _never _worry me like that again!" Dez shouts. "She is _grounded_!"

"What?" I say.

"What?" Austin repeats.

"She's like the little sister I never had, okay? I'm protective!" Dez explains.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Trish says. "Wait, then what am I?"

"My mean German shepherd." Trish smacks Dez across the head.

"So, now what?" Austin asks.

"I'm working, remember?" Trish says, rolling her eyes.

"Banjo badminton?" Dez suggests.

"Banjo badminton," Austin agrees.

"Austin Monica Moon, don't you dare serve that birdy!" I scold. He hits the birdy with a banjo and it sails over the counter. Dez hits it back to Austin, sending it over a few customers and Trish as well as the counter. "Austin, stop!" I shout. "Do you know how much those banjos cost? And what if the birdy hits Trish or the customers? Or what if the banjo flies out of your hand and hits someone? They could get a concussion! Or they could slip into a coma and _die_! Do you want someone to die from slipping into a coma because they got hit with a flying banjo, Austin?"

_Relax, Als. No one's gonna die, _he says. _Well, except maybe us tomorrow, but that's not the point._

"Thanks, Austin," I say sarcastically. "I had just forgotten about our impending death until you brought it up."

_How could you forget about impending death? _He asks as he flawlessly returns a serve from Dez.

"I've had other things on my mind," I snap. _Like the fact that you like Piper. _

_Okay, calm down, _he says, noticing the change in my tone. "Dez, Ally told us not to play anymore." He puts the banjos away while Dez puts the birdy in his backpack.

"Trish, I'm bored," Dez complains after about five minutes.

"Oh, do you wanna work Ally's shift?" Dez shakes his head, and Trish rolls her eyes. She and Dez start bickering over who works harder. Austin walks upstairs to the practice room.

_Ally, I'm bored, _he whines as he sits down on the piano bench.

"Well, why don't I get Piper to come and you two can make out while I clean the house?" I suggest sarcastically. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I can't say _anything _nice to my best friend. Stupid feelings. Stupid jealousy. Stupid Piper.

_As tempting as that is, I already explained: I'm not in _love _with her. It's just a temporary thing. You of all people should know how much one kiss can change someone's feelings_, he points out. I'm even angrier at him for saying kissing Piper is tempting, but I guess he's sort of right. Last year, when he kissed me for the first time, the feelings I already had for him expanded by tenfold.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie.

_Yes you do. And I know you know _exactly _what I'm talking about. _I roll my eyes.

"I'm done with this conversation," I say. I concentrate and make my favorite book appear in my hands.

_Whoa! How did you-_

"Shh, reading," I interrupt. I sit on the beanbag chair and start reading, trying to forget all my problems.

* * *

**See? This chapter isn't good. I know that. But oh well. Not all of them can be great, right? Anywhoozles, I don't really have much to say. If you liked the chapter put SEAWEED BRAIN in a review! If you thought this chapter was okayyyyy then put PERSASSY in a review! If you hated it, put KELP FACE in a review! (For all my demigods out there, I'm kind of on a PJO rampage. The mortals don't even know.) Thanks for reading and please review! I love you more than I love PJO and HoO! (Which is a lot)**

**~Maddie :)**

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part VI Continued**

**Ally: Quite frankly, I'm curious to see what this invention-**

**Austin: -Or FOODVENTION! *laughs* *Stops laughing when he sees me and Ally glaring at him***

**Ally: -tastes like. So, here goes: Maddie doesn't own Austin and Ally or the characters from the show or anything else recognizable by her lovely, amazing, perfect, incredible, awesome, super cool, dope, magical-**

**Me: I think they get it.**

**Ally: -readers!**

**Me: Thank you! *Gives Austin and Ally each a box of the Dogels (DOnut and baGELS mixed together)**

**Austin: *Eats one* OH MY GOSH MADDIE THESE ARE THE BEST THINGS ON EARTH I THINK I LOVE YOU! *Hugs me while Ally glares at me***

**Me: *Reluctantly pulls away* Don't forget your girlfriend...**

**Ally: *Smiles contentedly and eats a dogel* WHAT IS THIS MAGIC I'M TASTING IF THIS IS WHAT A DONUT TASTES LIKE MY DAD WAS WRONG HE SAID BAGELS TASTE THE SAME AS DONUTS HE LIED TO ME THIS IS AMAZING I'M NEVER EATING A BAGEL AGAIN MADDIE I NEED A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF THESE I LOVE THEM MORE THAN PICKLES!**

**Me: *Gives Austin and Ally lifetime supplies of dogels and brings happiness and good times for all***

**The End**

**P.S. I wrote a story on Wattpad called Ice Princess and I was wondering if anyone would check it out? I don't think you even need an account just search Maddiegirl56 in the search bar and click my account and my story. Again, it's called Ice Princess and if you would read it and tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it! Oh, and if you review and leave your fanfiction username in the review, I'll give you a shoutout on my next chapter of Taken! By the way, the story's not done yet, so don't think the ending is all weird. Thanks loves!**

**P.S.S I need more prompts for disclaimers!**


	9. The Zoo

**Holy crap I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT A MONTH! A. WHOLE. STINKING. MONTH! I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS! IF YOU HATE ME TOO, I REALLY DON'T BLAME YOU! You guys have no idea how sorry I am. I really love you guys and you're so good to me and nice and you actually read my stories and all I do is treat you guys like crap and I'm sorry. I promise I update as quickly as possible, and I'm not making up excuses when I say it's hard to think of where to go with this story. Luckily, I'm about to get to a part where I don't think it'll be as hard to come up with ideas. The chapters may be a little shorter, though, but nothing under 1,000 words, I promise. So, if you guys could forgive me for being such a horrible writer to you guys, I could never thank you enough. Anyway, HOLY COW I CAN'T WAIT FOR LOUDER AND PASS ME BY IS AMAZING AND I GET TO MEET R5 IN TWO WEEKS SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yup. Now, time for a disclaimer. I sure haven't missed those. Haha jk these are like my favorite. The prompt is Kellington from stilltothisday13. I think that's the username, anyway. Sorry if I got it wrong. **

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part VII**

***Kelly and Ratliff are on a date***

**Ratliff: *Says some pointless joke***

**Kelly: That was so dumb, I can't even make fun of it.**

**Ratliff: Haha, sorry, I was hanging out with the Lynches on set and Laura bombarded me with all her newest jokes. **

**Kelly: I see. That explains a lot. Ross really needs to quit with those jokes. *They laugh***

**Ratliff: I love Laura like a sister, but her sense of humor is like a four-year-old's.**

**Kelly: I think we all know that she's a really smart four-year-old in a seventeen-year-old's body. *They laugh again***

***Me and Megan suddenly appear out of nowhere and slide into the booth next to them***

**Me: Hey, guys!**

**Megan: Are you on a date?**

***Kelly glares at Ratliff as if it's his fault***

***Ratliff looks at Kelly like 'It wasn't my fault!'***

**Ratliff: Hey, girls...**

**To Be Continued**

**Oh, P.S. I still REALLY REALLY need prompts for my disclaimers! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**The Zoo**

_(Austin's P.O.V.)_

For some reason, I feel like Ally's mad at me. This is the _third _time since yesterday. Why am I such an idiot? I don't even get what I did.

_And that makes you even more of an idiot_, Ally says.

_How did you even know what I was thinking? I'm in my fortress,_ I say.

_You're mind has been so messed up from the kiss that there are holes in your fortress and the files are flying everywhere. That one hit me in the face_, she replies.

_I thought you were reading. _Ally rolls her eyes, but continues reading whatever book she conjured up.

I start wondering why she's so mad in the first place. So I _kinda _like Piper. Why does she care? She doesn't have any feelings for me anymore. That's clear. It's probably just the stress that's making her irritable. She probably doesn't think I'll save her in time.

_Oh, I _know _you won't save me in time, _she remarks. _I just hope I'll get a chance to beat you up before Sarah kills us. _I decide that it's best not to respond to that.

I sit on the piano bench and play a few notes. Without realizing it, I start playing "I Think About You." I stop immediately, knowing that that song might make Ally upset. I feel her roll her eyes.

_Yes, because if you even play a song that reminds me of our relationship, I'll either cry or hate you forever. _

_Well, you're a girl. Girls are confusing and moody. At least I was being thoughtful, _I retort. She rolls her eyes again.

"Austin, my shift is over. We can go do something now," Trish says, barging into the practice room with Dez in tow.

"Okay, what do you guys wanna do?" I reply.

"I dunno," they say at the same time. They shoot each other glares, and then they roll their eyes and look away. Honestly, I think Ally's absence has made their arguing even worse.

"Ally, any ideas?" Trish asks.

_We could go to the zoo, we could- _she starts, but I interrupt her.

"Yes!" I shout. Trish and Dez give me weird looks. "Sorry. Ally just suggested going to the zoo, and I really wanna go," I apologize sheepishly.

"Ooooh the zoo!" Dez shouts, jumping up and down. "Trish, can we go?"

"Ew, no!"

"Please, please _pleeeeeease_?!" Dez and I beg. Trish rolls her eyes.

"Great job, Ally," she mutters. Ally ignores it.

The three of us walk to the parking lot. We've decided to take my car because it's the only one that actually looks cool. I have a bright red convertible that looks kind of old-fashioned with a modern twist.

We all hop in the car; Trish called shotgun before we even left Sonic Boom. I blast the radio and all of us, including Ally, sing our hearts out. Even though it's giving me a massive headache, I'm glad Ally's having fun.

_Hey, Als? _I ask as we're driving.

_Yeah? _

_ How's my fortress? _I feel her go over to inspect it.

_It's up again and hole-free. _

_ Kay, great. _Now I can think in private again. Thank goodness.

_Yeah. It takes a lot of concentration to keep it up, huh? _

_ Not really. Remember what Piper said? It doesn't really take much concentration once it's up. You know that, you have one. I guess after kissing Piper I was so confused and stuff that it just crumbled. _

_ Yeah, you didn't have to mention the kiss, _she says bitterly.

_Ally, are you- _I start to ask. I don't continue when I feel her glare. She's sending me an unspoken message- _You ask, you die. _

But that pretty much gives it away- she's jealous.

Finally, we pull into the zoo parking lot and I turn off the car.

"Let's go!" Dez exclaims, getting out of the car excitedly. I follow suit. Trish just groans and slams the door.

"Let's go," she repeats in a much less enthusiastic tone. We quickly buy our passes and rush into the zoo.

First, we go to the elephants, which are Trish's favorite animals. I don't see why she likes them; all they do is stand there and swing their noses.

_Trunks, _Ally corrects me.

_Whatever. _

Now that I think of it, she probably likes them because they're as lazy as her.

_Actually, they're quite active. They-_

I imagine up an invisible, soundproof bubble to tune her out. I really don't care about elephants.

"Guys, I'm bored. Can we go to the monkeys?" I whine.

"No," Trish says.

"Let's go to the alpacas!" Dez exclaims. Trish rolls her eyes but agrees.

"No fair! You're only agreeing with him 'cause you like him!" I complain.

"Me? Like this dimwit?" Trish asks, disgusted. "Okay, sure. And we'll get married and ride off on our unicorns to the magical kingdom of Fairylandia!" she says sarcastically.

"That's what happens when we play princes and princesses," Dez mumbles. Trish smacks him upside the head.

"Let's just go to the dumb alpacas," Trish sighs. She trudges off ahead of us.

"She totally likes you," I tell my redheaded friend.

"I know," he replies, dead serious. Maybe he isn't as dumb as we all think. We set off behind Trish.

_Austin Monica Moon, how dare you! Do you know how horribly _rude _it is to put up a soundproof barrier? You could've just told me you didn't care! I gave this long speech and I thought you were listening! _Crud.

_How did you even-_

_ I'm not an idiot. _I decide to just not reply. There's no way I'm going to win this. I'll let her cool down and hopefully she'll stop being mad at me.

"Ooh, alpacas!" Dez shouts, running over to the cage. While he's looking at his favorite animals, Trish grabs me by the arm and drags me out of earshot.

"If you say _anything _about me liking Dez again, Sarah will be the least of your worries," she threatens.

"He already knows you like him. He's not _that _stupid." She gives me a look. "Okay, yes he is, but he isn't clueless when it comes to that." Trish just rolls her eyes and walks back over to look at the alpacas. I follow.

_Did you know alpaca fur is the softest substance known to man? _Ally says.

_No I did not. That's very interesting. _Ally rolls her eyes at my sarcasm, but I know she's not mad at me anymore.

"Come here, George!" Dez beckons to one of the alpacas. Surprisingly, it trots over to him. "Austin, this is George. George, Austin," he says formally. He looks at me expectantly.

"Oh, uh, hi George," I say, waving slightly. Well, that's new. I never thought I'd talk to an alpaca. But, then again, I never thought I'd kiss a supernatural being who just so happened to be the granddaughter of the psycho who stole my memories, and who kidnapped my best friend/ex-girlfriend. I guess things happen.

_And I never thought I'd be in your head, _Ally adds boredly. _Will you, like, sneak away so we can go make fun of the monkeys? _

_Why didn't I think of that? _I quietly walk away in the direction of the monkey exhibit. _If I was mad at you, would it be cheesy for me to sing the chorus of "One Thing" by One Direction? _I ask.

_Yes. Very. _

_Well, I'm not mad, so-_

_ Please no, _she begs.

"Get out, get out, get outta my head! And fall into my arms instead! I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing! And you've got that one thing!" I sing. Ally rolls her eyes.

Just then, I'm stopped by a little girl with brown hair and big doe eyes. She kind of reminds me of Ally.

"Hi!" she says cheerily. "You're a really good singer. Are you Austin Moon?" she asks. I kneel down to her eye level.

"Why, yes I am," I say.

"Really?" she asks. "I always wanted to meet you! Well, actually I've only wanted to meet you since I knew who you were, which was when I was tree," she says. I assume by 'tree' she meant 'three.'

"Oh, really? How old are you now?" I ask the girl.

"Four!" She holds up three fingers to prove her point.

"Wow, you're a big girl!" I say approvingly. "What's your name?"

"Alyssa," she says.

"Oh, do people call you Ally?" I ask. She nods. "That's cool! You know, my songwriter's name is Ally. You look a lot like her."

"Really?" I nod. "Can I ask you something, Austin?" she says.

"'Course," I say.

"Is Ally your girlfriend?" I swallow hard.

"No, she's not. She used to be, but not anymore."

"What happened?" Alyssa asks with wide eyes.

"We got in a fight," I reply simply.

"So? My big sister says that you wrote a _whole song _in _one _night! Can't you and Ally get over a fight?" I shrug. "Well, I think you can. Miley, she's my sister, says that she ships Aus-a-lly," she says, sounding out each syllable.

"Auslly, huh? Is that like our ship name?" Alyssa nods.

"My sister dies a lot. Well, she says she's dying a lot. It's kinda scary," she says. I chuckle.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's not _actually _dying when she says that," I assure her. Suddenly, a girl who looks a lot like a teenage version of Alyssa runs up with who must be her mother.

"Alyssa Ashley Martin! Don't you ever run away from me again!" the mother scolds, picking up her daughter. She gives me a dirty look. "And don't talk to strange men!" she whispers.

"Mom, he's not a stranger, he's _Austin Moon_!" Alyssa exclaims.

"Omg, she's right!" Alyssa's sister, Miley, I think, squeals. She gives me a tight hug and I have trouble breathing.

"Oh, is he that new singer you're obsessed with?" their mother asks. Miley and Alyssa nod. "The one who's on every poster covering your room?" Miley blushes but nods. "The one who's posters you're always kissing and who you're always daydreaming about and who you're always-"

"Yes, Mother!" Miley exclaims, annoyed. I chuckle.

_This is oddly entertaining, _Ally says.

_Why? _

_ I dunno. I'm really bored. Everything's entertaining. Oh, look at that bug. That's entertaining. _

"I told him how you're always dying," Alyssa pipes up. Miley blushes even redder than before. "And about Aus-a-lly."

"Oh!" Miley's face goes back to normal. "Speaking of Auslly, okay, so I _know _you two like each other, and I want to tell you, as a loving fan, that you two _need _to date! Like, this is life or death! And don't deny that you like her, because the entire fandom knows you do. Ask anyone. Anyways, you guys are _so _cute together and you stinking sang her a love song she wrote about you! When are you gonna man up and ask her out?"

_How does no one know we dated? _I shrug.

"We already dated. It didn't work out, so we're back to being best friends and partners." Miley's face falls.

"Speaking of Ally, where is she? She's my role model and I really wanna meet her! She's with you, right?"

_ Aww, _Ally says.

"Uh, she's not here right now. She's working on my new song," I lie.

"Oh. Well, tell her I said hi!"

"Me too!" Alyssa pipes up.

"Okay, girls, I think you've bothered him enough," the girls' mother says.

"It's fine," I say.

"Wait! Before we go, I need an autograph!" Miley exclaims. Alyssa nods in agreement. Luckily, their mom had a sharpie, so I sign Miley's phone case and Alyssa's shirt (after getting the okay from her mom, of course). We take a few pictures and the girls give me one last hug.

As they're leaving, Alyssa runs back to me. I kneel down.

"Try to make up with Ally, okay?" she says.

"We already did make up," I say, slightly confused.

"No, I mean be her boyfriend again!" she sighs, slightly frustrated. I nod. "Promise?"

"Promise." Alyssa hugs me again and runs back to her mom. I feel bad for making a promise I can't keep, but Alyssa's four and she reminds me of Ally. And I can't say no to Ally, especially when it's a miniature, even more adorable version of her.

I continue walking to the monkeys, thinking about what Miley said about my entire fanbase wanting Ally and me together. Are we really that cute of a couple? Or, were, I guess…

_Duh, _I hear Ally say. How did she know what I was thinking? I was in my fortress. _No you weren't, _she says. _Anyway, do you know nothing about couples? _

_ I'm a guy, _I remind her.

_Right. Anyways, you and I were, scientifically, the perfect couple. We're complete opposites, personalities, hair, height, you get it. Couples who are complete opposites with one thing in common that ties them together are, in the fangirl world, the perfect couple. _

_ Okay? _I say, confused with this "science" Ally's talking about.

_For example, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano are opposites. Actually, they're a lot like us. Music and acting are really the only things they have in common, and let me tell you, they are _adorable! _Even though they're not dating… Yet. _

_ Is there a point to this?_

_ Yeah, I'm just explaining why all your fangirls think we're the perfect couple. It's actually a science. _

_ Of course _you _would know that, _I tease.

_I'm a nerd and I'm proud, _she states. I chuckle and roll my eyes, forgetting that she gets nauseas when I do that. Ally groans, holding her stomach.

_Sorry, _I say. Luckily, she keeps her food down.

Finally, we arrive at the monkey exhibit.

"We're here!" I exclaim, running up to the low fence that separates us from the monkeys. I get a bunch of weird looks, but I don't care.

I stare at the monkeys and smile. I don't know why, but I think they're hilarious. And adorable. They're so furry and stupid…

I laugh as one monkey scratches his butt and then eats a banana with the same hand. "These guys are awesome!" I say.

_You're so immature, _Ally tells me, rolling her eyes.

"It's one of my best qualities," I say, popping my collar.

_You keep telling yourself that, _she tells me.

"Hey, I'm _supposed _to be the immature one! Opposites, remember?" She smiles and rolls her eyes. I notice a middle-aged man walk up next to me.

"Hello," he greets me.

"Uh, hey," I say. Even though I'm seventeen, I'm still a little worried about the whole 'stranger danger' thing.

"Were you talking to someone?" he asks. Crud. I forgot we're in public, so I spoke to Ally out loud instead of with my head. He probably thinks I'm crazy. For some reason, though, I nod. "Who?" he asks.

"My, uh, friend." There's no turning back now.

"I see. And what is this friend's name?"

"Um, Ally," I reply uncertainly.

_Austin, what have I told you? Don't talk to strangers! Especially if they're forty year old guys! _Ally scolds me.

_Too late now, Mother. _

"Is Ally, by any chance, here with you?" the man asks.

"Uh, sorta," I say.

"And you can see her?"

"No, but I hear her, and she hears me. She actually just yelled at me for talking to a stranger, so I should really go…" I turn around to start walking away, but the man grabs my shoulder. I let out a scream that I'm really not proud of.

"Here's my card," the man says. He gives me a business card and walks away. I look down and read the business card.

**Dean Rivers: Teen Psychologist**

_**(514)-823-7461 **_

_**5826 East Turquoise Drive **_

_**Miami, Florida 98265**_

Ally starts cracking up.

_It's not funny, _I complain. _Some guy thinks I'm a crazy person who needs special help. _

_ You're right, it's not funny, _she says in between laughs. _It's hilarious! _She continues laughing.

_I thought _I _was the immature one. _Ally laughs even harder. I just keep looking at the monkeys. But, they're not that funny anymore.

_Anywhere you wanna go? _I ask Ally once she's calmed down.

_Nah, _she says, _let's just go back to Trish and Dez. _I nod and make my way back to the alpaca exhibit.

When I get there, Trish immediately starts screaming at me for being so rude and leaving her with Dez.

"Oh, you loved it," I say, rolling my eyes at my friend. She punches me and I laugh.

"What's that?" She takes Dean Rivers' business card and reads it. Then, she starts cracking up. "Finally someone agrees that you need mental help! Why do you have this?"

"I was talking to Ally out loud by accident and he heard me," I reply as Dez walks over. He and Trish start laughing.

_It's pretty hilarious_, Ally says, laughing as well. I roll my eyes, but she disconnects from my senses before I do.

"Let's just go look at the other animals," I grumble. Trish and Dez laugh and follow me.

After a few hours, we decide to call it a day. The sun has set, and all the animals have gone into their shelters. We pile into the car and drive back to the mall.

When we get there, we all head back to Sonic Boom. Dez volunteers to go get us Chinese food for dinner, so Trish and I are left alone.

_Ahem, _Ally says.

_Outside my fortress again? _She nods. _You know that whenever I'm with someone it implies that you're there too. I mean, you're in my head. _She rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"So, you leave tomorrow," Trish says. I nod.

"To the middle of the Shadow Realm," I say, trying to hide my nervousness. "I get to be the hero."

"You better save her," she orders. I gulp.

"I will, or we're both dead. Can you believe that a year ago, I didn't even have my memories back?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's been a while," she replies.

"Not for me. This year's gone by so fast," I say, and it's the truth. It feels like only yesterday, I kissed Ally for the first time and then slipped into a coma.

"That's 'cause you were dating Ally. Time flies when you're having fun. Or when your life's going really well." I sigh.

"Well, I guess you're right. Time's been going way too slow this week. Though, I guess that's not bad, 'cause it feels like I'm just counting down the days till my painful death."

"Or counting down the days till you see Ally, and you're so excited that time is going slower."

"Probably a mixture of both. But more the fear of dying. I mean, Ally's right here." I tap the side of my head. Trish shrugs.

"Hey, do you think Dez and I will be able to come along? Maybe we can help you save her." I think about that. I could use all the help I can get.

"We'll find a way to get you guys there." Finally, Dez comes back with the food and we dig in. After a while, he slurps down his last noodle.

"'Kay, well I gotta go feed my swan so I'll see you guys tomorrow," he says, leaving the store. Trish follows him out because apparently, he drove her here. I lock up Sonic Boom and head back out to my car.

I crank the music up loud to try to block out my worries for tomorrow. Of course I'll save her! Right? We won't die! Right? _Music, Austin. Focus on the music, _I think to myself. I turn the volume up even louder.

_-We can dance until we die- _I change the radio station quickly.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum/Oh what a shame that you came here with someone/So while you're here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young- _I change it again.

_If I die young, bury me in satin- _I turn off the radio altogether and pull the car over, breathing heavily.

_Austin? _Ally asks. I don't reply. I'm suddenly feeling very sick. I get out of the car and throw up on the side of the road. I groan and clutch my stomach. _Austin! _I still don't reply. I just rush into my car and speed home.

Once I get home, I have to rush to the bathroom again as more of my dinner escapes my stomach. My parents rush into the bathroom and ask me what's wrong. I shrug weakly.

"Mike, call a doctor," my mom tells my dad. He nods and goes in his office to call. "My poor baby," my mom says, hugging me. I would be embarrassed if I wasn't throwing up. Speaking of throwing up, I lean over the toilet again and make ugly sounds that I'm not proud of while my mom pats my back.

I groan as I flush the toilet.

"What happened?" my mother asks. "Did you eat something bad?"

"All I had was Chinese from Chinese Please. That place is so sanitary, even Ally wouldn't be able to find anything to clean." My mom and Ally chuckle at this.

"That's true," my mom replies. I throw up yet again and I curse myself for being such a big eater. Just then, my dad walks back in the room.

"Dr. Chase told me that we should take him straight to the hospital," he said. "And that we should go ASAP." We all pile in the car, my parents giving me a bucket just in case. Turns out, that bucket was pretty useful.

By the time we get to the hospital, all I'm doing is dry heaving. We walk inside and I'm directed to room 183. When I walk in, I realize with a shock that it's the same room I woke up in last year when I got my memories back. Ally realizes it, too.

_How ironic. At least this time you're not in danger of dying. Yet, _she says. I get nauseous again. I run in the bathroom and start dry heaving again. I sigh and swish some water in my mouth before going back into the room and collapsing on my bed. I call it 'mine' because it's the one I slept in last year.

My parents sit in the chairs by my bed and look around.

"This room sure brings back memories," my dad says. I nod and swallow the nervous lump in my throat. I notice that I'm breathing heavily, and I try to calm down.

"What do you think is wrong?" my mom asks. Just then, the doctor comes in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Marshall, and- Austin Moon?"

"Nice to see you again, Doc," I smile weakly.

"At least you're conscious," he jokes. My parents chuckle, but I don't find it all that funny. Ally doesn't either.

_I really hate this room, _she tells me. I nod. She stayed in here a whole month last year while I was in a coma, and I almost didn't wake up. I can see how she would have bad memories of this place.

"Now, we're going to run some tests." He takes some sterilizing wipes off a tray and begins cleaning my shoulder. I hate needles, and I start getting nauseous yet again. This time, I manage to swallow it down. My breathing speeds up as he picks up the needle.

_It'll be fine, _Ally says. _If you want, I'll stay connected to your senses so you won't be feeling it alone. _

_ No, _I tell her. Even if it's just a little needle, I'm not letting her get hurt. _I'll be fine. Disconnect. _She does as I say. Dr. Marshall sticks the needle in my arm and I take a deep breath, clenching my teeth. Once he gets a sufficient amount of blood, he takes it out. I make sure not to look at the blood, or else I'll get nauseous again.

A nurse comes in and takes the blood away, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I _hate _blood and needles.

"Okay, Austin. Now, I need you to come with me. We're going to make sure your breathing pattern is normal." I nod as we walk into a room. Dr. Marshall puts a mask over my face and I start breathing heavier. What if Sarah somehow hypnotized him and this mask is going to suffocate me? My hands start shaking, and my palms start sweating. I feel claustrophobic, as if the room is trying to squeeze me to death.

_Austin, calm down, _Ally says gently. I try to slow my breathing. I notice Dr. Marshall is still getting ready to conduct the test, and that calms me down a bit more.

_I don't know what's gotten into me, _I tell her. _I got nervous so easily. I still am nervous. What do you think is wrong? _Ally shrugs.

Dr. Marshall connects a tube to the mask and I start breathing heavy again.

_Ally, tell me everything's gonna be okay. _

_ Everything's gonna be okay, _she tells me gently. My hands stop shaking and sweating, but my breathing is still pretty heavy. I still feel claustrophobic. _It's just a test, _she continues. _They're doing it so they can help you. You're gonna be fine. _I take a deep breath and try to calm down more.

"Okay, Austin. All I want you to do is breathe normally." I nod and do as he says. I feel myself breathing pretty heavy, and I know this test won't turn out well. Dr. Marshall grins encouragingly at me, but it's not Dr. Marshall. Suddenly, his face has morphed into Sarah's face. She's not grinning, it's more of an evil grimace. My breathing speeds up.

My hands turn into claws and I see black spots at the edge of my vision. **(1)**

_Ally-_

_ Austin, get a hold of yourself! Everything is fine, I promise! Please calm down! _Even though she said everything's fine and I trust her completely on that, I can't make my breathing slow down.

Then, everything goes black.

_I'm at the mall, talking to Ally. _

_"Ally?" I say suddenly. She stops her story about Trish and Dez breaking instruments and looks at me expectantly. I take a deep breath. "We shouldn't have-I mean, I want to-I still have-" I stutter. I sigh exasperatedly and take her hands, looking her in the eyes. "I miss you."_

_ "I'm right here," she says, confused. I sigh again._

_ "You know what I mean." She raises her eyebrows, obviously not getting it. Since I can't seem to get the right words out of my mouth, I start leaning in, hoping she'll get the hint. _

_ She suddenly pulls her hands away from mine. I open my eyes and see her giving me a disgusted expression. _

_ "How dare you?"_

_ "Huh?" I ask._

_ "I have a boyfriend! And even if I didn't, why would I date you? You obviously dye your hair, you're clothes are disgusting, and a dying whale can sing better than you! Not to mention, you smell like you live in a sewer, and your face is something not even a mother could love!" she screeches. For once, her rambling isn't at all cute. I don't say anything as I realize everything she said is true. Except dying my hair. I'm a natural blonde, and she knows that. _

_ Suddenly Dallas appears, taking her hand. _

_ "Hey, babe," she says. Whoa, Ally is _not _allowed to call anyone 'babe.' Not even me. She's too innocent for that. _

_ But she leans in and kisses him straight on the lips, long and passionately. She never kissed me like that. I realize she's happier with him than she was with me._

_ When they finally break away after about twenty minutes (don't ask me how they went that long without breathing), they laugh at the devastated expression on my face. _

_ "Oh, and by the way, find a new song writer, and wish for a new best friend," Ally sneers, "because only a miracle would make someone _actually _like you." Then, she and Dallas walk away, hand in hand, laughing. _

_ I just stand there, unable to believe what just happened. Ally couldn't have said those things. She's Ally. And yet, I can't forget the look on her face when she was describing me. Disgust. Annoyance. Pure hatred. _

_ And then Ally comes back, but from the opposite direction from which she left. _

_ "How long were you there?" I ask dejectedly, not moving from my current position. _

_ "Since she started being mean," the real Ally replies. So she didn't hear that I want to get back together. At least I won't get rejected in real life. I sigh. A bench appears and Ally pulls me down to sit on it. _

_ "This isn't the first time I've dreamt about that. Sure, it hasn't happened since I lost my memories, but still," I confess. _

_ "When you would say my name in your sleep," she puts the pieces together. _

_ "Trying to make you come back," I nod. _

_ "When you would wake up screaming,"_

_ "The thought of you being with him is enough to make anyone scream," I say, my voice cracking. _

_ "The time when you were sick and you didn't wake up screaming?"_

_ "I grabbed your hand and made you stay. But that was the only time it turned out well." Now, tears are threatening to fall as I think about everything the dream Ally said. I understand why the real Ally doesn't like me anymore. _

_ "I would never do that you know," she tells me. "I don't know why you think I would."_

_ "Because you can!" I shout, frustrated. "You can easily just stop being friends with me and get back together with him, and your life would still be great!"_

_ "I don't think dating Dallas would make my life great," she mutters, thinking about some things he used to say to her. _

_ "But you can still date any guy you come into contact with, and they wouldn't reject you."_

_ "I don't think-"_

_ "Exactly! You don't know! But I see it. _Every _guy you walk past looks at you with this… Look. Like they're a cat looking at a mouse. It's sick! But it makes me realize that you could see someone you like and leave me, stop being my songwriter, stop being my friend. And it wouldn't even be hard," I babble. "You would be happier without me, and my life would suck without you." _

_ "Happier without you? Austin, I wasn't even _living _until we met." I scoff. _

_ "Why do you even bother? Everything the dream you said about me was true. Well, except the dying my hair part, but still," I mumble, staring at the ground. _

_ "That's about as likely as every guy I've ever met being in love with me." I sigh. So she agrees. _

_ "See? I don't even see why-"_

_ "No one is in love with me!" she interrupts. _I am, _I think to myself. "Gosh, why do you even think that?" _

_ "Because it's true."_

_ "Even Dez?"_

_ "Dez doesn't count. He's Dez."_

_ "Okay, but still."_

_ "Ally," I say. I don't even know why we're arguing about this. "_Every _guy you've _ever _met is in love with you. Every. Single. Guy." I half hope that she understands what I'm trying to say, but she's as oblivious as ever. _

_ "Whatever," she says, rolling her eyes. She's tired of arguing, but she still doesn't believe me. "Anyway, now let's talk about things _you _don't see. All those things she said to you weren't true, and you know it." As much as I want to believe her, I can't help but believe dream Ally. "Let me break it down for you," she decides. "First off, I don't have a boyfriend. You especially should know that." _

_Okay, so, I guess she's right about that. She was dating me for nine months, and when we broke up, she got kidnapped the next day. Even though she could have easily picked up another guy in that time, I'm pretty sure she didn't. She's afraid of rejection, for some reason. Like anyone would reject her._

"_Second off, you don't dye your hair. We covered that." _

"_You skipped something," I point out. She didn't mention whether the part about her dating me is true. Ally coughs._

"_No I didn't." I give her a look, but she acts as if she doesn't know anything. I sigh and let her continue. "Third, you have better fashion sense than… Uh… The best dressed person on the planet!" she says, not being able to think of anyone._

"_No, I'm a mess!" I argue. "My jeans are ripped, my shirt is always wrinkled, and-"_

"_-And girls find that _hot!_" she interrupts loudly. She clears her throat and continues. "Anyway, I don't even know why you believe this one. You're an overnight internet sensation and a popstar! You're the best singer on the planet!" _

"_There are plenty of people better than me." She shakes her head. _

"_Okay, this next one is gonna sound kinda creepy, but just remember that I'm not a creeper, 'kay?" I nod. "Your scent is…"_

"_Horrible? Like I live in a sewer?" _

"_More like amazing, like you drench yourself in…. Something that smells really good. And I don't even get how one person can smell so good when you don't even wear cologne, but you do. I can't describe it, but it's addicting." _

"_My scent is addicting," I say doubtfully. _

"_So much that it's most likely bad for girls' health, especially mine, but that's off the point."_

"_As if," I say._

"_And, what did she say? You have a face not even a mother could love?" I nod, wincing. _

"_And it's true."_

"_Austin, I don't understand how someone as smart as you doesn't understand how untrue this is. For once, I wish you had your cockiness." I wait for her to continue. "Think of all your fans! The girls, in particular. They think you're perfect! From your voice, to your hair, to your muscles, to your abs, to your-" she gets a bit of a dreamy look on her face. I don't even find it entertaining. I snap in her face. She shakes her head. "Sorry," she says sheepishly, blushing like mad._

"_The only reason why my fans like me is because they don't really know me," I say, heartbroken._

"_They like you because you're an amazing singer and person. And because they think your face is adorable."_

"_My face is not-"_

"_Your face more adorable than a stinkin' puppy!" she shouts, frustrated. _

"_Must be an ugly puppy," I mutter. She sighs._

"_I don't know how to get it in your head, Austin. Everything about you is just….. I can't explain it. It's like, you're hot, but yet hot isn't the right word. Like, you're too young for that, but yet you're not. Like, hot mixed with adorable." I raise an eyebrow, and she buries her face in her hands. "It's the only way to explain it! I don't…" _

"_How can I be hot mixed with adorable, and how can you think I am when you don't even like me?" _

"_Because I-" she shuts her mouth, then opens it again. "Because everyone does." _

"_Trish doesn't."_

"_Yes she does. Even though she doesn't like, _like _you, she still can't help but think it. Because it's not even opinion. It's fact." I roll my eyes. "Anyway, there was one more thing. Austin, it would be a miracle if someone _didn't _like you."_

"_Tilly doesn't like me." Ally scoffs._

"_Please. She's in love with you. Just like every other girl on Earth." _

"_Every girl on Earth isn't-"_

"_Every. Single. Girl," she says, copying what I said to her earlier. Does this mean… No. If she didn't see what I was getting at, she probably doesn't think the 'Every single girl' is including herself. _

"_Whatever," I say. She sighs and pulls me in for a hug. I don't hesitate to hug her back, letting her warmth make me feel better. I break down. "Don't ever leave me, okay?" I ask._

"_If we make it through the current situation, I swear on everything I'll never leave you," she says, and I know she's being genuine. I hug her tighter. I start thinking about if I can't save her in time, and I get worried again. "Everything's gonna be okay," she says, as if she can read my mind. _

"_Thanks, Als," I say._

"_You should probably wake up. You've been here for a while." I nod. It takes everything I have not to kiss her. _

"_Bye." _

When I wake up, I'm back in my bed. I slowly sit up and look around. Just then, Dr. Marshall walks in.

"Ah, you're up."

"How long was I out?"

"Only about twenty minutes." I nod. I guess the dream made it seem like I was out longer than I actually was. "Excuse me while I go get your parents." Dr. Marshall leaves the room and comes back with my parents. They sit in the chairs they were sitting in earlier. "Our tests show that the cause of Austin's sickness is severe anxiety. It's not a virus found in the blood, and his blood is healthy. Also, it's known to cause nausea and it magnifies the emotion of nervousness, which has happened, if I'm correct." I nod. "You also hyperventilated, which is why you passed out. Hyperventilating is what happens when you're so nervous, you breathe too fast and you lose too much carbon dioxide and gain too much oxygen. If it goes on for too long, it can result in unconsciousness, which is what happened to you."

"So how do we help him?" my dad asks.

"Keeping him in a stress-free environment and ensuring him that nothing bad will happen is really all you can do," he tells my parents.

_Stress-free, I wish, _I say in my head.

_I know, right? _Ally replies. Huh, forgot she was there.

"So can I go home?" I ask Dr. Marshall. He nods.

"Just be sure to relax. Sleep as much as possible." My parents and I nod. We thank him and leave the hospital.

Once we get home, I try my best not to think about tomorrow. _Stress-free, _I tell myself.

_I guess I'll talk to you in an hour, _I tell Ally.

_Yup. Talk to you then, _she says. Then, she wakes up and disappears from my head.

I quickly get ready for bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

"Morning, Als," I say when I appear in Ally's head.

_Morning, Austin, _she replies as she swallows her bite of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mmmm, Piper makes _amazing _pancakes," I say.

_That, I can agree on. _I nod and enjoy the taste of the pancakes.

"Where is she, anyway?"

_In her room. Something about talking to her grandma. _That doesn't sound good.

"So you aren't listening in?"

_No. Eavesdropping is rude and a total invasion of privacy. Why would I do that?_

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because Piper's grandma wants to _kill _us and might be in this house right now?" I say sarcastically.

_Oh, _she says, barely above a whisper. _That's a pretty good reason. _Ally puts her empty plate in the sink and tiptoes upstairs to Piper's room. The door is open a crack so she peeks in.

"I still don't understand why it has to be _them_. All the others were criminals or people who were already gonna die anyway! But you know as well as I that Austin and Ally have a lot of life left to live. Why do you want to take it all away from them?" Piper says. Ally looks to the left and sees the witch herself. She gulps back her fear, but I can still feel it cloaking her head in a fog.

"Darling Piper, I understand that you've become fond of these mortals. I would, too."

"If you weren't a sick, twisted, evil maniac with a thirst for blood," Piper mutters.

"Anyway, no one interested me except them. I'm old, Pipes-"

"Don't call me that," Piper interrupts.

"-and I need good entertainment in the last years of my life."

"Grandma, please. Just let Ally go and forget this whole thing! I'll never go into the mortal world again, and I'll stop talking back!" Piper begs, her voice thick with tears.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because Austin and Ally are the first real friends I've ever had! And I don't care if I never talk to them again, as long as I know they're safe," Piper explains.

_Wow, _Ally says.

"I know," I reply.

"Piper, honey, are you _sure _that's the only reason why you want me to let Ally go?"

"Yeah," Piper says, a bit confused about what else Sarah might think Piper wanted. "Why else would-"

"You're sure you don't want them free because of _Austin_? Piper, you know how well I can see. I know what went on in Sonic Boom." Piper blushes, but her cheeks quickly return to their normal color.

"I-"

"No need to deny it. You couldn't care less about Ally's safety. You just want Austin safe so you have a chance with him."

"That is _so _not-"

"Face it, you love him," Sarah says smugly. It sounds really weird coming from her mouth. She's talking like an evil teenage girl. Not like a hundred-year-old lady.

I've been so worried about Sarah being here that I forgot they're talking about me. I start listening more intently. I might still have a little crush on Piper, but it's no bigger than the one I had on Brooke when I asked her out. And that crush was smaller than an ant.

As soon as Sarah spoke, Piper glanced toward the door, as if she knows Ally's standing outside it. And she already knows I can hear everything Ally hears. Talk about an embarrassing situation.

"Look, Grandma, as much as I love you, and trust me, I really do, this conversation is getting weird so if you would just leave-"

"Avoiding the topic, I see," Sarah says.

"Grandma, I'm not avoiding the topic."

"Really? Then answer. Do you love Austin?" _Please say no_, I think to myself. For one thing, it would make me feel a lot less guilty. Plus, I feel bad that she's in this situation.

"Ally, maybe we should-" I start.

_Shhh_, she tells me.

"Okay, yes, I do. But-"

"I knew it!" Sarah exclaims. "You really do only want Ally to save him so you have a chance."

"But I don't _want _a chance with him! Don't you get it? I want Austin and Ally to be happy! And they're the only friends I've ever had! Plus Trish and Dez, but you get the point. Grandma, I'll do _anything_ to get you to keep them safe." At this point, tears are running down Piper's cheeks.

"Sorry, Pipes, but there's nothing you can do. They're going to die tonight."

_I thought it was tomorrow, _Ally says.

"It is. For me," I reply. "But it's tonight for you."

_Right. _

"I hate you," Piper tells Sarah. Sarah points a finger at her, which starts to turn red.

"Sweetie, I can melt you right now."

"Do it! At least then I don't have to watch my best friends die," Piper challenges. Sarah's finger stops glowing red, and she drops her hand to her side.

"No, I need you," she says with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to-"

"Sorry, Piper, gotta run. I have an appointment with a local thief in California. See you soon, and good job with keeping Ally in the house." Sarah kisses her granddaughter's head and disappears in a puff of smoke. Piper wipes the lipstick off her forehead in disgust.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Piper says. Ally stumbles into the room.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly.

"S'okay," Piper shrugs. "I would've listened, too."

"So, why was Sarah here in the first place?" Ally asks.

"She had great news!" Piper exclaims sarcastically. "She killed another person. Yay!" She claps even more sarcastically than before.

"You're grandma is _evil_," Ally says.

"We've covered that before, Als," I tell her.

_I know, but it's still shocking that one person could be that evil._

"Technically, she's not a person," Piper points out.

"Piper, do you know how _rude _it is to eavesdrop?" Ally mocks.

"It's not eavesdropping."

"Yeah, you just read my mind while I was talking to Austin," Ally explains.

"Whatever," Piper says. "I'm gonna go watch a movie," she says. She doesn't sound as perky as she usually does. I guess having your life threatened by your evil grandma really puts a damper in your day. Piper sadly walks to the movie room.

_I feel so bad for her, _Ally says.

"Same here," I agree. "But the best thing we can do right now is leave her alone." Ally nods.

_She'll get back to her normal self after the movie, _Ally predicts.

"So, you wanna work on the song?" I suggest. She nods and heads to the music room.

After a few hours, we finally finish the song.

_Uno, dos, tres_

_It's been a really really messed up week_  
_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_  
_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_  
_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_  
_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_  
_And it kinda looks just like you_  
_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like_  
_Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_It's you and me and were runnin this town_  
_And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground_  
_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

_Everybody_  
_Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals_  
_Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_  
_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_  
_Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like_  
_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people_  
_Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_  
_It's_

Ally plays the last few notes on the piano and I smile.

"Another fabulous song, written by two fabulous people," I say.

_I know I'm fabulous. I'm not sure about you, though, _she teases.

"Please, I'm more fabulous than you'll ever be," I tell her, flipping my hair for effect.

_As if, _Ally scoffs.

"No, really!" I insist. "I'm so fabulous, instead of wanting fabulous, Sharpay Evans wants _me_."

_Did you just reference High School Musical? _Ally asks, giggling.

"Yup, and I'm proud of it!" She laughs and rolls her eyes, and I enjoy the first time this week that I'm not worrying about tomorrow.

* * *

**Yeah, I really, really, REALLY hate the ending. But, hey, at least I finished! Yeahhhh okay so maybe I kinda rushed it and stuff, but IT'S BEEN A MONTH! And OMSTARS I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING THEM SUCH IDIOTS! LIKE THEY'RE SO OBLIVIOUS I HATE IT! UGH! Anywhoozles, I'M SO EXCITED FOR AUSTIN & ALLY SEASON 3 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHASHLGKDJGMASODFIJMAKESDFJOALSAASDFGH JKL! If you LOVED this chapter, put CRAZY CANDY in a review! If you thought this chapter was iffy, put ICY ICECREAM in a review. If you hated this chapter, put BROWN BROWNIES in a review! If you would copy and paste or describe your favorite part, that would be pretty cool... Uhhh, that's pretty much it! Thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than candy and dessert and cake and ice cream and brownies and... Whoa, sorry, got a little carried away... **

**~Maddie :)**

**Maddie's Incredible Disclaimers: Part VII Continued**

**Me: Hi Ratliff!**

**Megan: Hi Kelly!**

**Me: *Looks at Kelly's dessert* Are you gonna finish that? *Eats the rest***

**Kelly: I _was_... **

**Megan: I _love _this place! So, what are we talking about? **

**Kelly: Actually, I have to go to the bathroom. **

**Ratliff: Me too!**

***They walk over to the bathrooms and stand outside the doors while Megan and I eat their food***

**Kelly: *Whispering* What are we gonna do about those she-devils?**

**Ratliff: I dunno! They're like thirteen-year-old ninjas ((just pretend Megan's thirteen for the disclaimer, ok?))**

**Kelly: Well, do you have any ideas?**

**Ratliff: *Shrugs***

**Kelly: *Gets idea* I got it! **

***They walk back to the table, but Kelly doesn't tell Ratliff her plan***

**Kelly: Hey, guys! Here's the deal. If you two leave and let us finish our date in peace, Ellington will do your disclaimer!**

**Megan: No deal!**

**Me: Deal!**

**Megan: Maddie, you can do it by yourself and we both know it!**

**Me: But it hurts!**

**Megan: Fine! We'll leave!**

**Ratliff: Uh, Maddie doesn't own "Tonight Tonight" or "Austin & Ally" or anything else you recognize. **

**Me: Thanks! We'll be going now! **

***Me and Megan leave***

**Kelly: Thanks, Ell.**

**Ratliff: No problem. **

***They kiss and then finish their date in peace* **

**The End**

**(1) This actually happens when you're hyperventilating. And his hands don't ACTUALLY turn into claws, they just get stuck in that position. Y'know like if you're pretending you have claws... Yeah I hope you get what I mean.**


End file.
